Este Cuerpo No Es El Mio
by OonatyoO
Summary: Hermione despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza... Y descubre un nuevo cuerpo que no le gusta nada ¿O quizás el problema es que le gusta demasiado? Dejad Reviews Pliss! 7º Chap arriba, lamento el retraso!
1. Encontronazos

_**ESTE CUERPO NO ES EL MÍO**_

**C**apítulo I: **E**ncontronazos

Hermione despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Había habido una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor y había estado toda la noche despierta, bailando y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Tenía una gran resaca encima y no quería abrir los ojos. Podía seguir durmiendo, ya que era domingo y aun no tenían muchos deberes, ya que era comienzo de curso. Por eso habían hecho la fiesta, para celebrar el comienzo de su último año en Hogwarts. Hermione se había desmelenado en esa fiesta, gracias en parte a Ginny, que le había soltado un discurso sobre su falta total de vida social. Así que por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, había decidido no pensar en las consecuencias y se lo había pasado en grande. El problema es que no recordaba muy bien la noche completa. Se giró lentamente hacia la derecha, buscando una posición más cómoda para conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió un poco el ojo izquierdo, y cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad que entraba por la ventana vió una mata de pelo negro muy cerca de su cabeza. Abrió el otro ojo.

"Qué narices es esto?¿ Acaso tengo un nuevo gato?" se preguntó a sí misma confundida.

Alzó la cabeza un poco, y todo le dió vueltas. Vovlió a cerrar los ojos.

"Juro que no volveré a beber... al menos no tanto"

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó mirando la pared de enfrente. Normalmente tendría que ser roja y amarilla, pero vió unos extraños colores verdes y plateados. Y reparó en las sábanas, del mismo color.

"Oh dios mio!! Estoy en la cama de un Slytherin!!"

Escuchó una respiración a su lado y un leve gemido.

"Oh dios mio!! Estoy en la cama de un Slytherin!! Y con un Slytherin en ella!!" Se giró lentamente hacia el cuepo con el que compartía la cama.

"Que no sea Malfoy, por favor... Que no sea Malfoy.. Juro que no volveré a beber nunca más..."

Vió el pelo negro, largo y algo despeinado, y observó como Pansy Parkinson agarraba la sabana y se cubría un poquito más con ella, ya que estaba desnuda.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!"- gritó Hermione dentro de sí y lo exteriorizó, pero para su sorpresa, no fue un grito agudo, sino más bien grave. Pansy pegó un bote del susto mientras Hermione se llevaba las manos a la gargarnta por el grito tan extraño.

"Oh dios mio!! Es Pansy!! Ahora sí que no vuelvo a beber nunca mas!! Estoy en el dormitorio con Pansy Parkinson y ella está desnuda y yo también!!! Y además estoy afónicaaaaaa!!!"

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Pansy extrañada mientras su mano estaba encima del corazón. Hermione bajó la vista a su mano, pero también vió otra cosa cercana. Cerró los ojos con violencia y se apartó cayendose de la cama y dándose un golpe en la espalada y la cabeza, que le dolió bastante.

"Aiii!! No mires, no mires!! No por favor, esto es una pesadilla!!"

- Draco!- gritó Pansy cuando vió que había caido de la cama.

" Madre míaaa!! Está loca! Me ha llamado Draco!! Me ha secuestrado para hacerle favores sexuales porque Draco no le hace caso!! Socorro!! Estoy con una psicopataaa!"

Hermione se incorporó como pudo, aunque se hizo un lio con las sabanas ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y aterrizó otra vez en el suelo. Pansy miraba extrañada la escena.

"Tengo que salir de aquí... Esto tendrá salida de emergencia? Si no me tiro por la ventana!!"

- Draco... - volvió a decir Pansy.

- Que no me llames así, loca homicida! No voy a hacer nada!- gritó Hermione desesperada. Pero su voz sonó diferente. Sonó como la de cierto rubio. Hermione tragó saliva despacio y abrió los ojos lentamente. Pansy seguía encima de la cama y le miraba con una expresión muy rara. Hermione dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza, porque no sentía su pelo largo sobre los hombros y palpó un pelo fino y sedoso, corto, que le caía elegantemente sobre la frente.

"Oh, oh..."

Bajó la mirada lentamente, dirigiéndola hacia su cuerpo. Y ahí no tuvo más dudas. No vió su habituales montañitas, su piel era blanca y tenía... ejem... "aparato reproductor masculino". Cerró los ojos de nuevo, mucho más rápido de como los había abierto.

"No puede estar pasando... Es imposible... " Sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas. La ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, enfrente suyo Pansy estaba sobre la cama deshecha, detrás suyo, un armario abierto de par en par y enfrente de la cama una mesa y una silla, llenas de libros y bastante desordenados. Al lado había una puerta cerrada.

"El baño!" - pensó Herm con angustia. "Un espejo.. Y si veo la cara de Draco Malfoy en ella me pego un tiro..."

Fue corriendo hasta la puerta. La abrió y vió el espejo, pero no había suficiente claridad allí como para distinguir la apariencia, solo una mera sombra se reflejaba. Acercó con cuidado la mano hasta el interruptor, mientras contenía la respiración y la mano le temblaba ligeramente. Encendió la luz, que titiló por un momento, ya que era un fluorescente, y acabó por encenderse completamente.

PUM

Hermione se cayó al suelo de la impresión y sufrió un ataque cardíaco, una embolia, un ataque epilepsico y todos los ataques que se puedan padecer después de un susto tan grande.

Allí, con el frío suelo pegada a su nueva piel, pensó que eso solo le podría haber pasado a ella. Pero entonces, se dió cuenta de que Draco Malfoy debía de estar en esos momentos en su cuerpo. Se incorporó bruscamente dándole un nuevo susto a Pansy que estaba al lado suyo pensando que se había desmayado.

"Draco Malfoy me está viendo desnuda ahora mismo!!!" Sin decirle una palabra a Pansy, que seguía desnuda (Hermione cerró los ojos para no verla) cogió el sujetador de Pansy, pero se dió cuenta de que ya no podía llevar sujetador. Buscó los boxers de Draco, y cuando los encontró se los puso sin muchos miramientos. Entonces se percató de que se los había puesto del revés. Maldijo a todos los demonios mientras Pansy seguía diciendole algo, pero la mente de Hermione iba a tal velocidad que le entraba por un oido y le salía por el otro. Cuando consiguió ponerse toda la ropa en el sitio correcto salió zumbando mientras Pansy le gritaba algo que sonó como: "¿Pero que coño estás haciendo?"

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de la sala común de Slytherin. La sala, decorada con los colores verde y plateado ,estaba sobriamente decorada, sin ningún exceso innecesario. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y un alumno que parecía de 1º miró a Hermione curiosamente cuando atravesó la sala a toda velocidad y salió por unas grandes puertas plateadas. La carrera hasta la sala común de Gryffindor fue ajetreada. Se perdió varias veces en las mazmorras. Un solo pensamiento atormentaba su mente. Qué mala suerte tenía.

Consiguió llegar al vestíbulo y llegar a la sala de Gryffindor no le costó casi nada.

- Ranas de chocolate...- dijo mientras se sujetaba la tripa y casi sin aliento después de haber corrido tanto.

La dama gorda la miró como se mira a una mosca que te está molestando y se alisó el vestido con cuidado mientras decía:

- Lo siento muchachito, es la contraseña correcta, pero es obvio que no perteneces a Gryffindor.

Hermione maldijo su torpeza. Era Draco Malfoy, y llevaba las ropas de Slytherin!! Tendría que esperar a que Draco Malfoy decidiese despertar, se diese cuenta del desastre y saliese corriendo como ella. Le echo una mirada de odio al retrato de la Dama Gorda y se fue hasta mitad de pasillo, se sentó y se apoyó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos. No duró mucho rato así, pronto salieron algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que se la quedaban mirando. Hermione se estaba desesperando, le daban ganas de gritarles cuatro cosas par que dejasen de mirarla.

Una media hora más tarde, el retrato dejó salir a Harry y Ron. Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Harry, Ron!

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, con la boca abierta de la impresión y sacaron la varita a la vez.

- ¿Qué estais haciendo?- dijo Hermione confundida. Pronto recordó que ya no era ella, sino Malfoy, el peor enemigo de ambos!

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Malfoy¡Y desde cuando nos llamas por nuestros nombres! - Harry levantó la varita y le apuntó al pecho.

- Estooo... Tranquilo Harr... ¡Potter! No estoy haciendo nada, solo espero... a mi ultimo ligue, si ¡eso es!- dijo Hermione nerviosa mientras se alejaba de ellos despacio.

- ¡Lárgate Malfoy o te lanzo un hechizo!- le espetó Ron rojo de la ira.

Hermione cerró los ojos despacio y los volvió a abrir rápidamente. Odiaba que le ordenasen lo que tenía que hacer.

- Mira, que yo sepa, este pasillo no es tuyo, puede que la sala común si, pero aquí no infrinjo ninguna norma, asi que...- Hermione dijo todo esto muy rapido, Ron era su amigo, pero estaba de muy mal humor y no le apetecía seguir discutiendo.

Tal vez le salvó a Hermione sufrir un hechizo de sus amigos que el retrato volviese a abrirse y por él saliese su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Llegó hasta donde estaban los tres chicos y se paró en seco, derrapando un poco.

Tengo... que hablar, contigo... Ahora!!- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras se sujetaba el costado y señalaba con el dedo a su cuerpo (osease a Hermione).

Ambos se fueron sin dar ninguna explicacion a Harry o Ron, que los miraban totalmente asombrados. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger doblaron la esquina del pasillo y bajaron unas escaleras en silencio. Encontraron un aula vacía y entraron. Hermione puso un hechizo silenciador y otro sellador en la puerta y se giró para ver su cuerpo sentado en la mesa del profesor.

- ¡Qué narices me has hecho¡Arréglalo ya!- se gritó Hermione a sí misma. Era una sensación muy extraña, porque la voz que había utilizado era, claro está la de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Que que te he hecho yo? Perdona¡pero de pronto me he despertado y estaba en tu asqueroso cuerpo!

- ¿Ah, sí¡Pues tu estabas desnudo¡¡Y CON PARKINSON!!

- ¡¡Pues tu también estabas desnuda, eso para que lo sepas!! Pero claro tu estabas sola¡porque eres una asquerosa sangre sucia!

Hermione ya no aguantó más, escuchar ese insulto de su cuerpo y dicho con su voz fue demasiado para ella. Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó un rugido de rabia y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron al suelo por detrás de la mesa. Hermione intentaba hacerle todo el daño posible a su propio cuerpo. Le cogió las muñecas mientras Draco gritaba que iba a ver lo que era bueno. Hermione descubrió que podía dominar perfectamente a Draco, ahora tenía su fuerza! La rabia le hizo pegarle un tortazo. Ambos soltaron un grito. Hermione también lo había sentido!! Aun estaba unida a su cuerpo y sentía si alguien lo dañaba. Los dos jadeaban y se quedaron quietos de una vez. Habían acabado a 3 metros de la mesa del profesor debido al forjeceo.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que estaba encima de su cuerpo. Observó sus ojos marrones, tan grandes y bellos. Era una sensación tan rara!! Se retiró despacio y se puso de pie.

- Escuchame bien Malfoy... Ahora vamos a ir a ver al profesor Snape y le vamos a pedir que nos examine y nos haga un antídoto o lo que tenga que hacernos... ¡Yo no quiero seguir en tu cuerpo ni un segundo más!- Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y espero a que Malfoy decidiese levantarse. Estaba como atontado en el suelo.

- Me has pegado... Mi propio cuerpo me ha pegado y yo no he podido defenderme... - decía como atontado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y añadió mientras salía:

- Así sabrás lo que se siente siendo menos fuerte que los demás.

Caminaron hasta las mazmorras separados por tres metros. Hermione iba primero y Draco, en su cuerpo, por detrás, caminando con desgana. Cuando Hermione llegó llamo a la puerta insistentemente. Snape le abrió justo cuando Draco llegaba.

- Draco, qué pasa?- entonces Snape reparó en el cuerpo de Hermione.- Señorita Granger¿se puede saber porque me interrumpe ahora¡¡Es casi la hora de comer!!

- ¡Profesor!- dijo rápidamente Draco desde el cuerpo de la castaña.- Tenemos un gran problema.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Quieres no hacer eso con mi voz?- chilló Hermione.- ¡¡Resulta asqueroso!!

Snape se les quedó mirando con una cara de estupefacción. Si hubiesen estado en otro momento a sus alumnos se les habría escapada la risa, pero la tensión era tal que Hermione entró en el aula haciendo volar su capa de Slytherin y Draco siguió a su cuerpo. El profesor se quedó en la puerta. Miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo, como si pretendiese ver algo que le indicase que le estaban tomando el pelo. Como no vió nada raro, entró en el aula despacio. Se encontró a sus dos alumnos sentados uno en cada esquina, lo más alejados posible el uno del otro. Snape exhaló un hondo suspiro y se sentó en su mesa. Juntó las manos e hizo un mohín con la boca.

- Draco, explícame por favor qué está pasando.

Draco comenzó a hablar, pero Snape a quién veía era a Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, he dicho que hable Draco, no usted.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que exhaló el suspiro y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, tapando el escudo de Slytherin.

- Ese es el problema. Creo que es una especie de hechizo. Ahora Malfoy está en mi cuerpo y desgraciadamente yo estoy en el suyo.

Snape se quedó mirando a su alumno predilecto durante varios segundos. Sin parpadear. Hermione y Draco esperaban a que dijese algo. Fue Draco quién rompió el silencio.

- ¡Mire esta mañana me he despertado en el cuerpo de esta rata de biblioteca¡Esta claro que intento hacer un hechizo para poseerme o algo así y le salió mal!

- ¿Ah sí? Y según tú porque iba yo a hacer semejante tonteria?- se preguntó Hermione a sí misma. "Qué experiencia más extraña" volvió a pensar en su cabeza.

- ¡Pues está claro¡Llevas persiguiendome desde 1º año¡Estás loca y quieres tenerme a toda costa!

La pedorreta que soltó Hermione fue digna de admiración.

- ¡Maldito hurón engreído¡Antes que enamorarme de ti me tiro por un puente! Si fuesemos los últimos seres vivos del planeta, nuestra raza se extinguiría¡me das asco¡No puedo soportar tu maldita prepotencia de asqueroso sangre pura! Eres lo peor que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- Lo mismo digo! No se como...

- ¡¡BASTA!!- gritó Snape mientras se ponía de pie. Draco y Hermione dieron un respingo, como percatándose en ese momento de que no estaban solos. Ambos estaban de pie y se habían acercado tanto que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Snape bordeo su escritorio y retiró la túnica mientras se apoyaba en el borde y les lanzaba una mirada ceñuda.

- Si no fueses tú Draco, juraría que esto es una broma de mal gusto. De muy mal gusto a mi parecer. Que yo sepa no existe ninguna forma de que os intercambieis el cuerpo sin que al menos uno de los dos muera. Y como veo que no es el caso, no sé que pensar.- Miró por la ventana con aire distraido, como cavilando que era lo mejor que podía hacer.- Ireis al Gran Comedor y os comportareis como si nada sucediese. Usted, señorita Granger...- paró un momento y rectificó- creo que debo llamarte Draco¿no es así?

Draco asintió, fue la cabeza de Hermione la que se movió.

Bien, Draco, te sentarás en la mesa de Gryffindor y andarás con Potter y Weasley- aquí Snape esbozó una sonrisa macabra que no le gustó nada a Hermione.- Y usted, señorita Granger,- ahora dirigió su atención al cuerpo de Draco, que tenía los brazos en jarra.- se sentará en la mesa de Slytherin y hablará con Parkinson, Zabini... etc- hizo un gesto con la mano, como no dándole importancia. Parecía querer decir que le daba igual lo que le pasase a Hermione o con quién se juntase.- Se comportarán lo más parecido posible a su cuerpo. E intenten hacerlo bien, porque nadie debe enterarse de esto. Y señorita Granger- miró al cuerpo de Hermione, pero pronto rectificó, acordándose del asunto y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Draco, donde se encontraba Hermione- si pretendía ir al despacho del director, ya me encargo yo. Ahora quiero que hagan lo que les he mandado.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco y Draco la miró con curiosidad ya que nunca había vista rubor en sus mejillas. "Queda muy sexy, debería explorar esa faceta..."

- Y tú que estás mirando ahora?- le dijo Hermione mordazmente.

Draco se desplazó hacia su cuerpo y susurró:

- Nunca me había fijado en lo bueno que estoy- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Ahora sé porque soy tan popular entre las chicas.- esbozó una de sus sonrisas seductoras.

Ni se te ocurra volver a poner esa estúpida sonrisa Malfoy. Y baja un poco de las nubes.- le dijo Hermione mientras salía del despacho de Snape, que ya no les prestaba atención y miraba a través de la ventana.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares etc pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo y los pongo en situaciones distintas xD_

_Hola!! Hacía tiempo que quería publicar un fic y bueno, no hace mucho se me ocurrió esta historia. Espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews con cualquier comentario, si os gusta o si no, pero por favor los tomates y las críticas demoledoras guardadlos xDD. Aún no sé si la historia será muy larga o no... La verdad es que no tengo ni idea jaja. Pero bueno, al menos el segundo capítulo ya está casi terminado :) _

_Un beso._


	2. Pongamos Algunas Reglas

**C**apítulo II:** P**ongamos **A**lgunas **R**eglas

Ambos salieron al corredor y comenzaron la marcha hacia el Gran Comedor, aunque ya era tan tarde que no llegaban a comer.

- Regla número uno, Granger- le dijo Draco secamente.- Mis cosas no se tocan. Regla número dos, no hables si no es necesario. Regla número tres, intenta acercarte lo más posible al comportamiento que se espera de un Malfoy, aunque sé que eso es muy difícil para ti.

- Tienes razón, nunca podría ser tan arrogante y tan estúpido.

Draco apretó los puños.

- Ahora mis reglas huroncito. Número uno, no toques a Harry y a Ron y no los trates mal. Regla número dos, no digas nada inapropiado. Regla número tres, no digas nada que me ponga en ridículo, ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Mejor, Malfoy, intenta mantener la boca cerrada el mayor tiempo posible.

- Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien hoy...- soltó Malfoy como quién no quiere la cosa.

Hermione se detuvo haciendo ondear su capa de Slytherin y le pegó un pequeño empujón en el hombro a su cuerpo.

- Escúchame bien idiota. Como me entere de que has hecho algo inapropiado, yo también haré algo inapropiado¿de acuerdo? Así que andate con ojo.

- ¿Ah, sí? Y que harás Granger? Pegar un cartel en la puerta de mi habitación diciendo que tengo.. yo que sé¿un tatuaje mágico¿Eso sería suficiente malo para ti?- Draco se acercó mucho a su propio cuerpo, tanto que podía ver unas pequeñas motitas más grises que el resto de sus ojos. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, que quedó genial en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

- Pensaba pegar un cartel diciendo que eres gay, pero eso no es lo peor que se me ha ocurrido. Puedo llegar a tener mucha imaginación.- le espetó dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza, sobe el pelo rubio platinado.

Draco se quedó blanco, cosa que, obviamente, se reflejó en el cuerpo de Hermione. Pero pronto recuperó su humor de siempre y esbozó una gran sonrisa, tan grande y ancha que Hermione pensó que le iba a desencajar su mandíbula y nunca más podría volver a hablar.

- ¡Já! - dijo jactanciosamente Draco.- Inténtalo sangre sucia. No te tengo ningún miedo, mi mente es mucho más perversa que la tuya.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada, solo se alejó suspirando por lo bajo. Draco se la quedó mirando un rato y luego la siguió. La verdad es que él también estaba cansado de la situación y eso que solo llevaba varias horas en el cuerpo de la castaña.

Hermione llegó al vestíbulo y decidió dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. No le apetecía nada ir con las serpientes, así que prefería estar sola. Salió por la puerta y se vió atacada por todo el quipo de Slytherin al completo. Todos hablaban a la vez, pero fue Goyle el que gritó más alto que ninguno, y al que Hermione pudo oír mejor.

- Draco, nos habías dicho que hoy practicaríamos ¡y te estamos esperando!- le dijo el chico mientras señalaba la escoba.

Hermione quería morirse. Nunca se había montado en una escoba, y no estaba dispuesta a que esa fuese su primera vez.

- Eeerr... "¡Já! Van frescos si se creen que me voy a sentar en eso y me voy a elevar por los aires como si fuese un avión"- Hermione se echó el pelo rubio platino hacia atrás y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- Me duele el estómago. Estoy muy muy enferma, digoo... enfermo- intentó poner cara de estar mala, pero ya estaba bastante pálida de pensar en subirse en una escoba.

Todos miraron a su lider algo decepcionados. Fue Blaise el que rompió el silencio, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Hermione.

- ¡No pasa nada Malfoy!- le dijo alegremente. - Al menos ven al campo y nos vas dando indicaciones¿vale?

Hermione intentó corresponder a la alegría del moreno, pero un nudo gigante se le había alojado en el estómago. "¿Indicaciones?" pensó aterrada. "A lo mejor si les digo que se tiren por un puente me hacen caso..."

Al poco rato se vió dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch, rodeada de las serpientes y siguiendo como podía una estúpida cancioncilla de apoyo al equipo de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron, todos cogieron su escoba y se lanzaron a practicar. Hermione los miraba desde abajo sin decir nada, hasta que Zabini le pidió alguna indicación. Todos los miembros del equipo se pararon en el aire y se quedaron mirando a su capitán. "Tierra trágame" Hermione tragó saliva y empezó con voz vacilante, intentando recordar los entrenamientos de Harry.

- Empezad.. a dar vueltas... alrededor del campo- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Sin parpadear.

Y Hermione tuvo que recordarse que ahora era un Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin. Había visto como trataba Draco a los miembros de su casa, y todos le tenían miedo. Todos obedecían sus ordenes a la primera. Sacó su orgullo de leona de algun punto que no supo especificar. Pero el hecho es que lo sacó, vaya si lo sacó.

- ¡He dicho que empeceis a dar vueltas!-. Gritó.- ¡Y no vais a parar hasta que yo os lo diga! Me da igual que truene, nieve, o venga un huracán¿me habeis oído?- y al momento todos los Slytherin empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del campo. Hermione esbozó una mueca de superioridad y satisfacción digna de un Malfoy y se sentó en las gradas, viendo al equipo dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del campo.

Draco por su parte, decidió deambular por los corredores. Lo que menos le apetecía era ver al Cara Rajada y a la Comadreja y mucho menos compartir el espacio con ellos. A la hora de la cena tampoco apareció por el Gran Comedor, se fue a las cocinas y allí estuvo, hasta que a las 12 de la noche volvió a la sala común para intentar dormir en su nuevo cuarto, que pensaba registrar de arriba abajo, dicho sea de paso. Pero el Slytherin no se había dado cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña de la sala.

- ¡Venga déjame pasar!- le dijo por cuarta vez a la Dama Gorda.- ¿No ves que soy Hermione Granger¡Pero si soy prefecta!

- Pues por eso mismo muchacha, deberías conocer la contraseña.- le contestó muy ufana.

Draco pensó en descolgar el cuadro y tirarlo por la ventana, o dejarlo en los baños, o simplemente rajarlo. Estaba sopesando los pros y los contras cuando escuchó unos pasos y vió a su salvación detrás suyo. Neville se acercaba con paso desgarbado hacia él.

- Longbottom, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me alegro mucho de verte.

- ¡Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el chico.

- No me acuerdo de la contraseña- "Vamos imbécil que no tengo todo el día"

- ¡Oh! Yo sí que me acuerdo, es "ranas de chocolate".

La Dama Gorda les dejó pasar y ambos entraron en la sala común.

- Snape me ha castigado, por eso he llegado tan tarde.- le dijo Neville con cara triste.- ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme en Pociones algún día?- le preguntó esperanzado.

- Tal vez- le contestó bostezando Draco. Y subió por las escaleras hacia su nuevo cuarto. No pudo cotillear mucho, ya que el sueño le venció.

Esa mañana Hermione despertó de forma muy brusca. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que Malfoy saía corriendo por el Gran Comedor con su cuerpo y sin ningún tipo de ropa. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera. "Espero que no se le ocurra hacer eso.." pensó la gryffindor con amargura. Se aseó y se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común. El día anterior no había tenido tiempo de investigar en la habitación de Malfoy, pero había decidido que a primera hora iría a ver a Dumbledore. Encontró el despacho sin muchos problemas, pero en las mazmorras seguía perdiéndose. El despacho estaba cerrado y por más que golpeó la gárgola esta no se movió. El Barón Sanguinario le informó de que el director no se encontraba en el colegio. Maldiciendo su suerte, Hermione fue a desayunar, aunque ya era un poco tarde. Había estado más de 20 minutos gritándole cosas incoherentes a la gárgola.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, dispuesta a pegarse el desayuno de su vida, fuese en la mesa que fuese, salió por la puerta Pansy Parkinson que en cuanto vió al rubio, se dirigió hacia él. Hermione vió por el rabillo del ojo como Draco (y su cuerpo, al menos Draco se había peinado un poco y eso era de agradecer) había bajado las escaleras y se situaba detrás suyo. Seguro que quería molestarla.

- ¡Draco!- dijo haciendo un mohín y poniendo cara de corderita degollada.- ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana? No me has esperado para ir a desayunar ¿Y qué haces con esta tiparraca?- se dirigía al cuerpo de Draco y sin saberlo, a la mente de Hermione.

Ésta parpadeó dos veces mientras asimilaba todas las palabras. ¿Acababa de llamarle tiparraca? Sí, eso le había parecido.

- Pansy...- dijo con un tono suave, intentando sonar de cualquier forma menos del tono que realmente quería utilizar.

- ¿Sí Draco?- le respondió mientras parpadeaba seductoramente y se acercaba a Hermione descaradamente.

Hermione se mareó un momento por el perfume de la chica, pero pronto recuperó la concentración, alejándose un poco de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- Espérame en clase, que ahora voy. Sólo tengo que ir a por mis cosas a la sala común.

Pansy soltó una risita tonta, mientras le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente y se alejaba despacio hacia las escaleras.

Hermione se dirigió también hacia las escaleras para ir a su sala común.

- ¡Ejem!- Draco carraspeó sonoramente y alcanzó a Hermione mientras le decía en un susurro- La sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras.- y se dió la vuelta para entrar en el Gran Comedor, llevando la mochila agarrada de un asa, mientras Hermione se paraba en seco.

Hermione se dió un golpe en la frente al darse cuenta de que no sabía ir hasta la sala común de Slytherin, podría encontrar el camino con tiempo, pero el tiempo no le sobraba, ya que no quedaba mucho para el comienzo de las cases. Vió su salvación saliendo de donde había desaparecido su cuerpo hacía muy poco. Blaise Zabini, un muchacho alto y moreno, de ojos verdes oscuro y Jack Spencer, alto y de pelo castaño claro, con unos increíbles ojos color miel, se dirigían hacía cierto rubio. Hermione pensó en cantar el aleyuya, pero decidió que lo dejaría para más tarde.

- ¡Eh Malfoy! Este inútil dice que Barrows es mejor que yo en el puesto de cazador... ¿Lo puedes creer¿Tú que opinas?- le preguntó Zabini.

Hermione sólo quería que alguno de los dos la acompañase a la sala común, así que intentó dar el tema por zanjado lo más rápido posible.

- Eehmm... Digamos que los dos os esforzais todo lo que podeis.- le contestó con un asomo de sonrisa.

Zabini se le quedó mirando. Sin parpadear. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa así que soltó bruscamente.

- Spencer, acompáñame a la sala común, que me he dejado las cosas allí.

- Está bien. Blaise nos vemos en Encantamientos.-le soltó a su amigo mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione le siguió, intentando caminar a la vez que él, para aparentar que sabía el camino.

- El otro día ví a Betty dar vueltas por vuestra sala. Me preguntó varias veces si ibas a volver a verla.- Jack le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

Hermione conocía a Betty Lorraine de vista. Sabía que era una Ravenclaw de un año menos, rubia y de ojos azules. Una chica de muy buen ver. No le sorprendió lo que le decía Spencer. Sabía de sobra que Draco tenía varias amantes.

- De momento no creo que sea buena idea.- dijo, intentando no comprometerse mucho.

- ¡Oh! Tranquilo, ella sabrá esperar. Todas lo hacen.

Hermione sintió ganas de pegarle una patada a Malfoy por ser así. Aunque ahora tendría que pegarsela al cuepo que habitaba. Y eso era una mala idea.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Hermione intentaba memorizar el recorrido, para poder hacerlo sola. Jack se paró, pero Hermione no se percató y siguió andando.

- ¡Malfoy!- le llamó Spencer.

Hermione se dió la vuelta trás darse cuenta de que la llamaba a ella. No creía acostumbrarse a aquello nunca.

- Es aquí- le dijo señalando un trozo de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.- Salazar Slytherin.-dijo Spencer mientras Hermione volvía a su altura. Se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Spencer la cruzó y Hermione le siguió.

En su salida precipitada de la habitación Hermione no había podido apreciar bien toda la sala, así que la inspeccionó con interés. Era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas plateadas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

Hermione estaba sobrecogida. Nunca había estado en la sala común de Slytherin y nunca se habría imaginado en ella. De hecho, si el día anterior alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría allí se habría reído en su cara.

- Te espero aquí, pero date prisa por favor.- le dijo Jack sentándose en un sillón.

Hermione se dirigió a un pasillo que quedaba a la derecha y empezó a pasar puertas. Por lo menos se acordaba de llegar al cuarto. Algo era algo. Subió tres escaleritas pequeñas, que no se acordaba de haber pasado. Pero vió justo al fondo, enfrente suyo una gran puerta de madera oscura con un picaporte de color plateado. En la puerta había una placa en donde, con una letra muy elaborada ponía:

_Draco Malfoy _

_Prefecto de Slytherin_

Hermione empujó la puerta con suavidad, que se abrió con un leve chirrido casi imperceptible. El corazón de Hermione latía a una gran velocidad. Las luces estaban encendidas. Enfrente suyo vió una silla con un montón de ropa encima y una mesa con tal cantidad de libros que era difícil apoyarse en ella. La cama seguía desecha y la puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par.

Hermione vió la mochila al lado de la cama así que la cogió y empezó a buscar los libros. Vió el horario de los Slytherin pegado en la pared, encima de la mesa. Encontró todos los libros en la mesa, pero el libro de Pociones estaba debajo de una gran pila. Hermione intentó cojerlo sin que se le cayera nada, pero un libro se deslizó hasta el suelo. Hermione se agachó para cojerlo. La portada era negra y en el lomo tampoco ponía nada. Hermione lo abrió con cuidado, ya que le picaba la curiosidad. La primera página estaba en blanco. En la segunda sólo ponía.

_Este álbum pertene a Draco Malfoy_

Pasó la siguiente hoja y lo que vió le dejo sin respiración. Era un álbum de fotos. En la primera salía el rubio con no más de 6 o 7 años, con sus padres, delante de una imponente mansión de color blanco. Parecían la familia perfecta. Su padre y Draco de negro y su madre con un vestido de color sangre, todos con el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado. Hermione pasó a la siguiente hoja. En ella parecía que las fotos eran más informales. En un lago con una chica pelirroja, en una heladería con Pansy... Un ruido sobresaltó a Hermione. El álbum se le cayó de las manos y aterrizó en el suelo. Hermione localizó el origen del ruido en la ventana. Miró hacia allí y vió un majestuoso búho de color negro, que golpeaba la ventana con el pico. Hermione suspiró. Poco más y la mata del susto. Dejó pasar al búho, que revoloteó hasta posar en la cama el periódico El Profeta.

- Si esque no he ido a desayunar..- se dijo Hermione a sí misma en voz alta. Recogió la mochila, metió el libro de Pociones y cogió el álbum del suelo. Dudó entre dejarlo en la habitación o meterlo en su mochila, pero decidió llevarlo consigo. "A ver quién es el listo que lo encuentra luego entre toda esta mierda..." pensó. Salió de la habitación y echó a correr por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala común. Jack Spencer estaba hablando con un chico de dos o tres cursos menos, pero en cuanto vió a Malfoy aparecer se despidió y le esperó en la puerta, listo para salir.

- Vamos Malfoy, casi me muero de esperar.- le dijo alegremente. Hermione le sonrió. No tenía mal concepto de Spencer, nunca se metía con ella o con sus amigos, se mantenía al margen. De hecho, siempre que Malfoy empezaba su cruzada de amargarle la vida, él se alejaba.

- Lo siento.- le dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta y salía al corredor. Jack se le quedó mirando, pensando si no se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza, porque Malfoy estaba muy raro.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :). He de comunicaros que no todos los capítulos serán tan "divertidos" como el primero, ya que mi intención no es hacer un fic de humor, sino de un poco de todo xD. Habrá capítulos de transición, que quizás no aporten mucho pero que son necesarios para la historia... y pretendo explorar los difíciles caminos del romance y tal vez algo de drama. Pero todo eso ya se verá jiji. (Ireis descubriendo que me enrollo como una persiana :P)_

_Solo me queda daros las gracias (os voy a hacer un altar) por los reviews, la verdad es que me animan mucho a continuar:_

_**beautifly92, Xochil Malfoy** (gracias por lo de los reviews, esque soy novata jaja)**, Nukire, katelau, laura7nana, loretitokinomoto2, beautycien hp, safrie, Policp Malfoy, Baddy, Deydra Felton, Diosaisis, kanita y Finn-chan.** (gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta)_

_Un placer escribir para vuestros ojos :D. Por cierto, visité el fic de Trasposición que varias comentasteis, pero no me parece igual que este, bueno lo de cambiar el cuerpo sí, pero como es entre Hermione y Pansy... menos mal, la verdad es que de aquí de fan fiction solo he leido dos fics, uno del señor de los anillos y otro de Monik (que seguro que conoceis, La Revolución de las Bestias) y esta idea es made in mí misma xD. Sin más que decir, ya me despido, no sin antes desearos un fantástico año nuevo, cuidado con las uvas ;) y con los polvorones... y también con el alcohol, si bebeis no conduzcais xDD. _

_**Un beso, con cariño,--Nat--!**_

_

* * *

_


	3. ¡No Pidas Disculpas!

**C**apítulo III¡**N**o **P**idas **D**isculpas!

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al aula de Encantamientos. Allí Hermione vió que la puerta del aula ya estaba cerrada, así que apretó el paso para no llegar aún más tarde.

Jack vió como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy casi echaba a correr para entrar en clase. Decididamente le pasaba algo muy raro.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró, dejando pasar a Spencer detrás suyo.

- Entrar y no hagais mas ruido.- les dijo el profesor Flitwick desde encima de una torreta de libros a la que se subía para dar la clase debido a su corta estatura.

- Lo siento profesor Flitwick- murmuró Hermione. Los pocos que no miraban ya a Malfoy, se volvieron para fijar su vista en él al oírle pronunciar esas palabras. Hermione enrojeció y se dió cuenta de que ahora era el pasota de Draco Malfoy, no podía ir por ahí pidiendo disculpas a diestro y siniestro o la gente sospecharía que algo le pasaba.. Se sentó apresuradamente en un pupitre vacío, delante de Blaise Zabini."¡No pidas disculpas!" se reprendió a sí misma con dureza.

La clase pasó sin pena ni gloria. Hermione intentaba enterarse del encantamiento para detectar a personas invisibles, pero a la vez intentaba dar la impresión de que no le importaba. Intentó varias veces imitar las posturas que ponía Draco Malfoy en algunas clases de Pociones que compartía con él, pero después de que le pegó una patada a su mochila y casi se cae de la silla, decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

El timbre sonó y Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas. Al salir de clase se topó de frente con una Pansy Parkinson bastante alterada. Tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando. Hermione vaciló, echandose dos pasos hacia atrás, y pensando seriamente si no podría escabullirse hacia un lado, con la vana esperanza de que Pansy no la hubiese visto. Pero estaba claro que ese día la suerte no estaba de su parte.

- Draco! - chilló Pansy- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¡Te he estado esperando en el aula de siempre y resulta que tu estabas en clase!- todo eso lo dijo con cara y tono de drama total.

- ¿Qué?- logro murmurar Hermione.

- ¡Me dijiste que fuese llendo a clase!- le echó en cara Pansy, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, como si con esa revelación todo tuviese que tomar sentido y Draco se tuviese que arrodillar pidiéndole perdón.

- ¿Ah?- soltó más o menos Hermione, más confudida que nunca.

Pansy soltó un bufido de exasperación y empezó a temblarle el labio inferior. Hermione la miró horrorizada. "¿Se va a poner a llorar¡Creo que no podré aguantar el reírme en su cara!"

- Siempre que me dices "que vaya llendo a clase" - y remarcó mucho esas palabras, volviendo a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- nos escapamos al aula del 3º piso- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, porque había mucha gente en el pasillo.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una arcada. No sabía como desembarazarse de Pansy. Vió a Zabini, Nott y Spencer mirandoles a ambos descaradamente y riéndose. Hermione sintió la frustación en su interior. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo¡No tengo que perder mi tiempo con esta niña llorona!"

- Se me olvidó.- le dijo tajantemente Hermione. Y se alejó hacia el grupo de los tres chicos, mientras dejaba a Pansy sollozando en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos.

El resto del día fue un auténtico infierno para Hermione. Pidió disculpas otras tres veces delante de sus compañeros de Slytherin, con las consiguientes miradas de estupefacción y los insultos que se dedicaba a sí misma por ser tan despistada. Pansy no hacia más que mirarla con ojos tristes y de vez en cuando le mandaba notitas con un corazón y dentro los nombres de Draco y Pansy. Esto hizo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco. Por fin llegó la hora de la comida. Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Cambió justo a tiempo su trayectoria, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse acostumbrado todavía a la "nueva situación". Se sentó con desgana en la mesa de Slytherin, lo más alejada posible de Pansy, que le había hecho señas con la mano señalándole un sitio. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Harry, Ron y Malfoy aun no habían llegado. Empezó a comer muy despacio, intentando retrasar lo más posible su salida del Gran Comedor. Levantó la vista de nuevo y vió a Harry y Ron entrando en el comedor. Detrás suyo iba Draco Malfoy, en su cuerpo. Draco caminaba con desgana, llevando la mochila a un hombro y Hermione se percató de que no se había abrochado la camisa del todo. Frunció el ceño y una oleada de furia la recorrió. "A saber lo que ha hecho en estas horas, seguro que ha tirado por la borda mis calificaciones..." se dijo a sí misma preocupada. Descubrió que Draco ya la había visto y le había guiñado el ojo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Estúpido Malfoy. Cómo alguien le vea hacer eso me las pagará"

El día de Draco no había sido mucho mejor que el de la castaña. Había encontrado sin problemas la sala común de Gryffindor. Había recogido los libros y se había pegado media hora delante del espejo, examinándo su nuevo cuerpo por completo. No estaba del todo mal la sangre sucia. Estaba perfectamente formada y tenía buen cuerpo. Además sus ojos eran muy hermosos. Pero lo que más le gustaba era una peca que tenía en la clavícula y que nunca había visto, ya que la castaña nunca utilizaba camisetas de tirantes. Sonrío complacido al recordar su aventura. En las clases había tenido que sentarse al lado de San Potter y el Pobretón, pero no les habló más que para lo realmente imprescindible. Le daban ganas de lanzarles un maleficio, sobre todo al Pobretón, que no hacía más que mirarlo y cuando él le miraba furioso se ponía como un tomate. No había prestado ninguna atención a las clases y los profesores se le quedaron mirando cada vez que preguntaban algo y no levantaba la mano. En ese momento se recordaba que era la insufrible y sabelotodo Hermione Granger, pero no se molestó ni una sola vez en atender a la pregunta para contestar. Le daba igual lo que la gente pensase, no iba a contribuir en hacerle la vida más fácil a la sangre sucia.

Ambos terminaron de comer casi a la vez y cuando Hermione se levantó, Draco hizo lo propio. Quería fastidiarla un poquito más antes de tener que ir a las clases y no poder hablar con nadie. Harry se tragó la pregunta de a dónde narices iba, ya que sabía que a la castaña no le gustaba que la controlaran, pero decidió con Ron que algo le ocurría a Hermione, ya que no les había hablado en toda la mañana, así que más tarde le preguntarían si le pasaba algo.

Hermione caminaba por el hall, hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras, ya que ahora tenían Pociones, con los Slytherin. Bueno, en este caso con los Gryffindor, se recordó mentalmente.

- Espero que hayas respetado mis normas sangre sucia...- le susurró Draco por detrás.

Hermione se dió la vuelta y se encaró con él. Pero decidió que no valía la pena decirle nada. Además no le gustaba la sensación de insultar a su cuerpo, aunque supiese perfectamente que dentro estaba su peor enemigo. Se giró de nuevo y siguió andando. Draco esbozó una mueca y la siguió a poca distancia, intentando hacer mucho ruido con sus pies al andar para ponerla nerviosa.

Hermione caminaba pegada a la pared y cuando iban más o menos a mitad de camino, la puerta de un aula se abrió, saliendo por ella una niña de 1º curso a toda velocidad y detrás de ella Peeves riéndose. La mala suerte parecía seguir acompañando a Hermione porque estaba justo delante del aula y la niña se la tragó literalmente. Dió con su culo en el suelo. Peeves se carcajeó y se fue por el pasillo mientras cantaba: "Malfoy es más torpe que Longbottom!!" La niña, que también se había caído, miró al Slytherin aterrada. Sabía perfectamente quién era el rubio y temía su reacción. Pero lo que no sabía era que ahora el rubio tenía una nueva personalidad.

- Lo siento¿estás bien?- le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarla. La niña la tomó temblorosa y se marchó corriendo por el lado contrario a donde lo había hecho Peeves. Hermione se volvió para verla correr pero también vió a Malfoy desde su cuerpo, que le miraba de una forma peligrosa. Si las miradas matasen, ella sería concentrado de fantasma.

Draco no se lo creía. "La sangre sucia le ha pedido perdón a la mocosa¿Qué quiere, cargarse mi labrada reputación en un maldito día?" Y fue esa pregunta la que esteriorizó.

Hermione se le quedó mirando. Aunque estaba en el otro extremo del corredor podía notar el odio que se desprendía de su cuerpo. "¿De verdad yo puedo hacer eso? No, seguro que sólo es porque el amargado está en mi cuerpo."

- Mira Malfoy, no creo que te mueras por ser por una vez un poco amable. No te vendría mal un cambio de actitud.

Draco estaba alucinando.

- ¿Qué no me...¿Qué no me vendría mal un cambio de actitud? -dijo Draco, notando la furia en su interior- Escúchame bien listilla insufrible, yo no soy amable, no soy simpático, no soy agradable¿te ha quedado claro¡Por Merlín, soy el príncipe de Slytherin! Espero que no hayas prodigado estúpidas sonrisas y disculpas por ahí, porque voy a quedar como un auténtico mariquita...

- ¡Oh¿En serio crees que para ser un hombre tienes que ser un déspota y un desagradable? - le contestó Hermione incrédula.

Draco pensó la respuesta un momento.

- No. Pero yo lo soy. Y punto. De hecho voy a añadir una nueva regla. ¿Es ya la cuarta, no?- se preguntó más a sí mismo que a Hermione.- ¡No pidas disculpas!- y se alejó a pasó rápido, bastante cabreado con la Gryffindor y sin darle tiempo a responder, porque Hermione ya iba a lanzarle algún insulto cuando ya estaba a dos metros de ella, así que prefirió callarse y seguirle a una prudente distancia hacia la clase de Pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Draco se sentó en el suelo de mala manera y Hermione se quedó a una prudente distancia. Pero no pudo contenerse cuando vió que el chico no había puesto ningún cuidado al sentarse y podía ver sus braguitas preferidas (rojas con un corazón en la parte trasera). Se acercó y se puso delante suyo. Draco había cerrado los ojos para intentar aislarse del mundo, con el que no estaba nada de acuerdo. Hermione emitió un carraspeo cargado de recriminación.

- Sangre sucia pesada...- dijo en un murmullo Draco, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Perdona?

Draco abrió los ojos bastante cabreado. "¿Pero esque no puede dejarme en paz ni un minuto¡No tiene suficiente con que este en su cuerpo que además tiene que fastidiarme con su personalidad hablándome desde mi propio cuerpo!"

- ¿Que puto bicho te ha picado ahora?- le espetó.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente ofendida. No estaba hablando con él por gusto, eso estaba claro. "Si tuviese más cuidado en tapar mi ropa interior no tendría que decirle nada, pero está claro que Malfoy no iba a ser tan considerado" se dijo a sí misma con un deje de humor.

- Verás, si no estuvieses enseñando mi ropa interior a todo Hogwarts no te molestaría. - le dijo con voz amenazante mientras señalaba hacía su falda.

Draco se dió cuenta de que tenía razón, pero no hizo nada por remediarlo.

- A ver sí así te consigo novio, Granger.- y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hermione sintió un gran calor que subía hasta sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Estúpido Malfoy" pensó con rabia. Si quería guerra, la tendría. Se quitó la mochila, la dejó en el suelo y se quitó la capa con un movimiento rápido de la mano. Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa cuando Draco abrió los ojos y vió lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le preguntó en un murmullo mientras se ponía de pie. Hermioine ya se había desabrochado la camisa por completo y miró su propio cuerpo desafiante.

- ¿Quieres que siga Malfoy¿O a partir de ahora tendrás más cuidado?

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada.

- Puedes seguir, sólo contribuirás a engrosar mi lista de ligues. Me estás haciendo un favor Granger.

Hermione abrió la boca del asombro. "Te he hecho morder el polvo..." pensó con alegría el Slytherin. "¡Maldita sea!" resonaba en la mente de ella. Pero pronto una idea tomó forma en su cabeza.

- Me abalanzaré sobre el primer chico que pase y me encargaré de que todo el mundo piense que eres gay. Y además le aplicaré un encantamiento reductor a tu... cosita, que dicho sea de paso, no es que sea gran cosa ya de por sí.- le anunció triunfante.

Draco cortó los pensamientos de triunfo y apretó con furia los puños. No pudo evitarlo y cortó la distancia que los separaba, lanzándose sobre su propio cuerpo. A Hermione le pilló tan de sorpresa que ahogó un grito y no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, golpeándose por partida doble.

- ¡¡Eres un estúpido Malfoy!!- le gritó Hermione con furia mientras intentaba ponerse en pie rápidamente. Pero Malfoy en vez de ponerse de pie, se quedó mirando un libro negro que había salido de su mochila, debido a la caída. Era su álbum de fotos, y lo llevaba la sangre sucia a todos los lados. Lo cogió con rabia y al ponerse de pie se volvió hacia su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a la Gryffindor, aunque fuese en su cuerpo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio. Se acercó mucho mientras le gritaba.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con esto?!

Hermione se quedó sin habla. No había cerrado bien la mochila y al caerse la habían golpeado, haciendo que precisamente el álbum saliese disparado. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tragó saliva, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria, pero sabía que ninguna bastaría para aplacar la furia de Malfoy. Ni siquiera el sacrificio de una virgen lo calmaría.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.- le repitió el Slytherin, sin gritar, pero con un tono que ponía los pelos de punta.

- Lo... lo encontré y lo confundí con un libro. Ni siquiera lo he abierto, no sé lo que hay dentro, no hace falta que te pongas así.- le respondió con la voz algo temblorosa.

Draco parpadeó varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar. Estaba ordenando sus pensamientos. Podía matarla allí mismo y sus problemas se acabarían, el único fallo era que él se quedaría sin cuerpo. También podía encerrarla, pero seguro que todo el mundo preguntaría por él, al fin y al cabo era casi el alumno más popular de Hogwarts. Decidió que un par de amenazas bastarían. Así que agarró su pelo rubio, no con mucha fuerza, ya que no quería sentir el dolor él mismo, pero con tenacidad, y se acercó a su propia oreja mientras susurraba en tono peligroso.

- No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas¿de acuerdo Granger? Sino, tendremos un problema grave. - y la soltó con fuerza.

Hermione respiró profundamente. No tenía miedo de Draco Malfoy, pero ver a su propio cuerpo comportándose como un auténtico Slytherin y amenazándola dejaría en shock a cualquiera.

Draco se alejó guardando el álbum de color negro en su mochil.a No iba a permitir que precisamente ella viese sus fotos personales.

Pasaron pocos minutos en silencio. No quedaba mucho para que empezase la clase de Pociones y el resto de alumnos iría llegando poco a poco. Los cuatro Ravenclaw que cursaban el ÉXTASIS de Pociones aparecieron en el corredor y se colocaron cerca de la Gryffindor, a la que saludaron con un simpático hola. Draco sólo movió la cabeza, en un gesto muy característico de un Malfoy. Harry y Ron aparecieron no mucho más tarde, cuando ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de la clase. Se dirigieron hacia la castaña.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto de la comida?- le preguntó Harry algo preocupado.

Draco encogió los hombros y dijo en un tono neutral:

- Tenía que pasar por la biblioteca.

Ron asintió en silencio como si ya hubiesen contemplado esa posibilidad.

- Estás bien¿no Herm?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Pues claro que sí comad... compañero- Draco había estado a punto de meter la pata llamándole Comadreja, pero supo rectificar a tiempo. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para aparentar que todo marchaba bien.

Harry vió el amago de sonrisa. Hermione estaba muy rara, pero no parecía que le ocurriese nada malo. Además, la práctica le había enseñado que a Hermione no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos y si en algun momento necesitaba ayuda se la pediría. Así que decidió no darle más importancia.

Hermione observaba furtivamente la escena de Malfoy y sus amigos. El chico no lo estaba haciendo mal. Escuchó la voz de Pansy, Zabini, Spencer y Nott llegar al lado suyo. Pansy le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar y le dijo en un susurro que ya no estaba enfadada. Hermione se quedó mirando a la morena. "¿Estará enterada de que Malfoy le pone los cuernos? Ella está loquita por él, pero él la trata como si fuera basura no siéndole fiel." Hermione sintió pena por ella. Seguro que aunque lo supiese tendría que aceptarlo para estar con él.

La puerta del aula de Pociones se abrió bruscamente y Snape apareció por ella, ordenándoles que entrasen sin armar revuelo. Snape dirigió una mirada significativa a Hermione y a Draco, como dando a entender a sus alumnos que ellos eran los que más follón creaban, aunque en realidad les mirase por otro motivo bien distinto.

* * *

_Hellouu! Aquí el tercer capítulo.. Casi me vuelvo loca para colgarlo xDD (esque de un día pa otro se me olvidan como colgarlos jiji) En fin, espero que os guste y me dejeis muuuchos reviews:) Ya os aviso que cuando vuelva al instituto (osease, este lunes :S) no podré colgar a menudo, porque empiezan las responsabilidades y bla bla bla... pero esepro traeros un capítulo cada semana. (habrá que mandar vociferadores con amenazas a mis profesores... muajaj)_

**_Deydra Felton, beautifly92, Floh Black, Ellizabeth, yrena, beautycien hp,_** _**Tashana Mustang, CoNnY-B, Valeria Malfoy, Chica Malfoy y annia.**_

_Thanks por los revieeews del 2º cap!! _

_**Un beso y un abrazo graaande :) --Nat--!!**_


	4. Explicaciones

**C**apítulo IV: **E**xplicaciones

Cuando Pansy entró por la puerta, delante de Hermione y detrás de Draco (cuerpo de Hermione) le pegó un empujón. Draco casi perdió el equilibrio. Ron y Harry, que iban delante suyo, miraron con odio a la morena que pasó riéndose con una mano en la boca. Draco tenía ganas de gritarle en medio del aula que a quién había empujado en realidad era a su novio, al príncipe de Slytherin. Pero una vaga vocecilla en su mente le advirtió de que eso le traería problemas, así que se limitó a apretar los puños y a sentarse entre Harry y Ron. Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y pensar que Pansy acababa de empujar a Draco Malfoy... "Vale, es mi cuerpo y en realidad ese empujón iba dirigido a mí... Pero eso ha sido divertido".

La clase comenzó. Ese día tenían que preparar la poción Veritaserum, que tardaría dos semanas en estar lista. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Hermione compartía la mesa con Pansy y Zabini. Nott y Spencer se sentaban detrás suyo. Snape se paseaba de un lado a otro de la mazmorra, criticando a los Gryffindor y alabando a los Slytherin. "Aunque seamos tan pocos hay cosas que nunca cambiarán" pensó Hermione con fastidio. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los Slytherins se recreó en comentar que la poción que estaba realizando Hermione ya era incolora, no como la de Potter que tenía un color amarillo parecido al pis. Las serpientes se carcajearon por el comentario. Hermione estaba satisfecha de sí misma, pero sabía que Snape sólo le decía aquello porque ahora aparentaba ser Draco Malfoy. Si hubiese estado en su cuerpo habría pasado por al lado murmurando un simple 'pasáble' por lo bajo. Cuando se acercó a la mesa de Ernie Macmillan, Harry, Ron y su cuerpo, no pudo evitar girarse para ver que decía. De la poción de Ron salía un humo verde y casi no se distinguía al pelirrojo. La de Harry era amarilla, como ya había comentado. Y la suya, o más bien la de su cuerpo y mente de Draco, era casi totalmente incolora aunque no tanto como la que había echo Hermione rodeada de los Slytherin. La de Ernie Macmillan tenía un ligero tono lila.

- Patético Macmillan, vertió la belladona antes de tiempo. Desastroso Weasley, como siempre. Potter, debe aprender a diferenciar entre dar vueltas a la derecha y dar vueltas a la izquierda. ¿No fue al colegio muggle antes de venir a Hogwarts? Y Granger... No está mal, pero puede mejorar. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por esta demostración tan ridícula de como preparar una poción. Todos los Slytherin rieron mientras Harry, Ron y Draco ponían una cara de furia. "¿Qué se ha creido Snape? Vale que quiera fastidiar a la sabelotodo¡pero mi poción está perfecta!" pensó Draco dejándose llevar por la furia. "Aunque claro, Granger siempre tiene que hacer todo mejor que yo... Aarggh¡como la odio!"

Hermione, rodeada de los Slytherin no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Snape le había quitado puntos a Gryffindor. Se levantó de golpe de su silla, provocando que las risas de las serpientes se cortasen casi de inmediato. Snape examinó al rubio con un tono acusador en sus ojos, retándo a Hermione a que dijese algo. Pero ella recapacitó al momento.

- Sólo quería decir que los que no entiendan... el sutil arte de las pociones... tal vez no sean los adecuados para estar en su clase, profesor Snape.

Este último se maravilló en como había resuelto la situación la Gryffindor.

- Lo sé Malfoy, pero desgraciadamente no podemos elegir. Ahora siéntese.

- Apestosa serpiente.- dijo Harry por lo bajinis. Draco, que se había asustado de la reacción de Hermione, pernsando que conseguiría que todo el mundo se enterase del cambio de cuerpos, suspiró algo más tranquilo.

- Algún día le meteré el caldero por el culo.- añadió Ron mientras hacía desaparecer su poción con un toque de varita.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y como harás eso Ron?- puso mucho enfansis en el nombre del chico, ya que por una vez le había salido bien a la primera.

- Pues no lo sé, pero lo haré. Algún día que ande despistado...- le respondió mientras cogía los ingredientes y los guardaba en su sitio. Estaba a punto de sonar el timbre.

- Las pociones que no sean un desastre metedlas en las botellitas y dejadlas en mi mesa con nombre y apellidos. Granger, Malfoy, quiero hablar con ustedes, tengo que encargarles un trabajo.- les miró inquisidoramente. Ambos comprendieron de qué quería hablar.

Una vez que las botellas estaban en la mesa (sólo había 5 de una clase de12) y que todos los alumnos habían salido del aula, Hermione y Draco se acercaron hasta la mesa del profesor con sus cosas.

"¡A lo mejor ya ha encontrado el antídoto y puedo volver a ser yo!" pensaba la Gryffindor con alegría.

Draco cruzaba los dedos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Ireis a hablar con Dumbledore. La contraseña es "_Piruleta de manzana_". Y ahora largo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque tampoco había mucho que decir. Seguro que Dumbledore tenía la solución.

El camino hasta el despacho del director fue en completo silencio. Estaban tan concentrados en la esperanza de recuperar sus cuerpos que se olvidaron de meterses el uno con el otro.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, el director parecía estar esperándoles.

- Tomad asiento.- les dijo amablemente.

Hermione obedeció, apartando un poco la túnica de Slytherin que ahora lucía, para sentarse con más comodidad. Draco declinó la oferta con la mano.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- les ofreció el director.

"Oh, estúpido viejo. ¡Estoy en el cuerpo de una sangre sucia¿Quieres hacer algo de una vez para remediarlo?" pensó Malfoy con desgana, volviendo a declinar la oferta con la mano. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien.- Dumbledore tomó aire.- No sé muy bien lo que os ha ocurrido. El caso es que, aunque nunca se había comentado, yo ya sabía de la existencia de un caso igual que este. Pero ocurrió hace muchos años.

Sus dos alumnos habían abierto la boca de la sorpresa. "¿Ya había ocurrido una vez¿Y porqué no lo mencionan en la Historia de Hogwarts?" pensó indignada Hermione.

- Esto les ocurrió a Lily y a James Potter.- terminó Dumbledore.

- ¿A los padres de Harry?- preguntó una impactada Hermione.

- Así es.- le confirmó el director.

- Genial.- murmuró por lo bajo Draco, desde el cuerpo de la castaña, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- Lo que le faltaba a la celebridad. ¿Pero esque todo le tiene que pasar a él o a su familia?

- Harry no tiene la culpa. Él no lo va buscando.- defendió Hermione a su amigo con fiereza.

- Sí muy bien me parece, pero no hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre Potter. Señor¿cómo lo solucionaron?- Draco posó las manos de Hermione en el escritorio del director.

- El caso es, Draco, que no lo sé. - Draco soltó un fuerte bufido.- Pero tengo una ligera idea.- Draco le miraba con ojos espectantes. Barajaba la idea de ponerse de rodillas para suplicar, pero no le hizo falta, ya que Dumbledore continuó.

- Como seguro que ya sabreis, al menos usted, señorita Granger, Lily y James se odiaban. He de decir que sobretodo la pelirroja a James, pero este había acabado por cojerle una gran manía, fruto de sus constantes negativas cuando le pedía salir. Cuando intercambiaron sus cuerpos, pensaron que nada peor que eso les podría haber sucedido. Cuando cada uno volvió a su estado original, y es aquí donde entra mi teoría, ambos se llevaban bien. El caso es que creo que debeis dejar de odiaros para poder volver a vuestro cuerpo.

Hermione parpadeó tres veces seguidas, asimilando la información. Draco tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le iba desencajar la mandíbula. Unos segundos después, ambos seguían igual, así que Dumbledore continuó.

- No sé quién o qué os ha hecho esto. Como fue un incidente aislado no me molesté en investigarlo. Tampoco sé si mi teoría es correcta. De todas formas buscaré por algunos libros a ver si encuentro alguna solución. Pero de momento, creo que podriais hacer un esfuerzo para intentar dejar el odio a un lado, a ver si funciona. No suelo equivocarme en mis teorías, aunque esté mal decirlo.- les guiñó un ojo cómplicemente. Pero sus alumnos parecían en estado de shock. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban ambas mentes.

"¿Dejar de odiar a Malfoy? Pero eso... ¡eso es inhumano! Es imposible no odiarlo¡Malfoy es el ser más despreciable del planeta tierra!"

"¡Ja! Dejar de odiar a la sangre sucia.. .Esto es una broma de mal gusto"

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Dumbledore, pasando la vista de uno a otro.- ¿Qué opinais?

Fue Draco el primero en reaccionar, y desde el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a decir con voz seca.

- Nunca, nunca en la vida dejaré de odiarla¡es imposible¿Y que mierda es esa de que no sabe quién lo hizo? Pues menudo director...

- ¡Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo profesor! Ha estado haciéndome la vida imposible desde 1º año, insultándome a mí y a mis amigos...

- Oh sí claro ,Granger, pero no llores por favor...- le contestó Malfoy de mala gana.

- ¡¡Lloraré si me da la gana!! Eres el ser más desagradable que he conocido nunca, no sé como puedes estar en Hogwarts¡no te lo mereces!

- ¡¡Tú sí que no te lo mereces asquerosa sangre sucia!!

El director se levantó de su silla al oír ese insulto y le dirigió una mirada severa al cuerpo de Hermione.

- Señor Malfoy, le pido que no utilice ese nombre en mi despacho para designar a Hermione. Ella es mejor maga que muchos sangre limpia, como usted los llama.

- Lo siento.- dijo Draco algo avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a perder así los estribos delante de un profesor y menos aún delante del director del colegio.

- Espero que rectifique esa actitud.

- No volverá a pasar señor.- volvió a disculparse Draco.

Hermione observaba la escena con la respiración algo entrecortada. Ente la noticia y los gritos de después se había quedado algo afectada.

- Ahora les pediriía que si quieren solucionar esta situación pongan algo de su parte. Como ya les he dicho, intentaré encontrar una solución alternativa, pero me da en la nariz que la única posible es esa. Tienen que dejar de odiarse. Y ahora vayan al Gran Comedor, si no me equivoco la cena acaba de empezar.

Ambos salieron arrastrando los pies por la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez en el corredor, Hermione decidió ir hacia la derecha, aunque el camino más corto para ir al Gran Comedor era hacia la izquierda. Pero no quería ir acompañada de Mafloy hasta la puerta de nuevo.

Malfoy entró echo una furia en el comedor y se dirigió deprisa hacia sus "nuevos amigos". Se sentó al lado de Ginny y empezó a comer deprisa. La pelirroja la miró distraida y siguió acariciando el pelo de Harry mientras hablaba con él. Llevaban saliendo desde mediados de 6º curso y seguía como el primer día. Al principio Ron no les permitía que demostrasen su afecto en público, pero como no podía estar todo el día pendiente de ellos, decidió dejarlos en paz y ya no se molestaba en decirles nada, solamente giraba la cabeza cuando se ponían, como el solía decir, en plan "sweet". Fue Ron quién habló con Hermione.

- ¿Qué quería Snape?- le preguntó el pelirrojo antes de meterse una patata a la boca.

Draco le miró sorprendido. No había buscado ninguna excusa, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a sus amigos.

- Pues...- empezó dubitativo.

- ¿Ha bicho alfgo de un brabajo, no?- le ayudó Ron, hablándo con la boca llena.

- Traga antes de hablar, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.- le dijo en un tono severo. "Parezco de verdad Granger, pero esque le he visto hasta la campanilla al Pobretón..."- Nos ha encargado un trabajo de Pociones a los dos. Tenemos que hacerlo juntos, así que tendré que verme con él.- Draco se maravilló de su idea. Así podría tener una excusa para pasar menos rato con los leones y podría buscar en la biblioteca la solución a su problema. Y tampoco las ausencias de su cuerpo quedarían injustificadas. "Pero qué listo soy" pensó con orgullo.

- Menudo fastidio. Quedar con Malfoy, me llega a poner a mí ese trabajo y me voy del colegio. - le contestó Ron.

Draco lo miró ceñudo. Se controló para no darle un puñetazo, sólo porque estaba de buen humor por la idea que había tenido.

Hermione no había tardado mucho en llegar al comedor. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de su ya grupo habitual. Pansy, que estaba enfrente suyo, comenzó a acariciarle la pierna con su pie sensualmente. Hermione creyó que se iba a morir. Apartó con rápidez las dos piernas, poniéndolas fuera del alcance de la morena y así permaneció toda la cena. Le sorprendió que nadie le preguntara qué quería Snape. Hasta parecía que echaba de menos las agobiantes preguntas de Harry y Ron, y su control casi paternal. Allí cada uno iba a su aire, sobre todo Draco Malfoy. Toda la casa le temía, Hermione había podido ver miedo en los ojos de los demás cuando pasaba por su lado. Y sus amigos... Para empezar sólo Pansy le llamaba Draco asiduamente, los demás pocas vecen lo hacían. El único que parecía más apegado a él era Zabinni, pero a Hermione le parecía un completo idiota. El único que valía un poco la pena era Spencer. Hermione lo miró con interés. Parecía que ese no era su lugar. En ese momento comía en silencio, sin hablar con nadie y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. El pelo castaño claro le tapaba la frente y le rozaba los ojos ligeramente, de un tono miel muy dulce. Sus ojos no reflejaban la altanería y prepotencia que podían reflejar los de Malfoy, los suyos hasta parecían cálidos. Spencer levantó la vista al sentirse observado y posó sus ojos en Hermione. Esta se ruborizó un poco e hizo un ademan con la mano para saludarle, mientras volvía la vista hacia su plato y seguía comiendo. Jack encontraba tan raro a Malfoy desde ayer...

"Mierda, que me ha visto mirándole... Qué vergüenza" pensó Hermione.

- Draco.- una voz sugerente interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pansy estaba detrás suyo, inclianada hacia ella. Al hablar, su aliento le había hecho cosquillas en el cuello. Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había terminado de comer y mucho menos de que se había levantado. Y muchos menos de que estaba detrás suyo, así que dió un respingo y un trozo de carne que estaba pinchado en su tenedor volvió a caer al plato. Pansy lo miró interrogante, pero siguió susurrándole.- ¿Vamos ya a la sala común? Hace mucho rato que no estamos solos.

Hermione, que seguía mirando su trozo de carne, el que había vuelto al plato, se bloqueó. "¿Y ahora que le digo a esta? Quería ir a la biblioteca para investigar lo del cambio de cuerpos. Podría decirle que tengo que hacer algo inenudible..."

Lo siento Pansy. Pero esque tengo que... er...- Hermione intentó buscar algo que resultara convincente. Si hubiese sido una película de dibujos animados, una bombillita habría aparecido encima de su cabeza, encendiéndose graciosamente.- Tengo que hacer un trabajo.- se imaginó la bombilla iluminándose más.- De Pociones.- la bombilla podría haber cegado a cualquiera cuando añadió.- Con Hermione Granger.

Pansy lo miró como se mira a un pobre hombre condenado injustamente a la horca.

- ¡Oh cariño, lo siento mucho! No sé como Snape ha podido hacerte algo así. De todas formas te estaré esperando en tu cuarto para que, aunque sea al final, esta noche veas un cuerpo agradable.- le sonrió maliciosamente y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué ha dicho qué¿Un cuerpo agradable? Perdona mona, pero yo tampoco es que sea un cardo borriquero¡de hecho creo que no estoy nada mal!" pensó indignada la Gryffindor.

La tomó del brazo cuando Pansy se daba la vuelta y le dijo:

- Mejor no me esperes levantada, llegaré muy tarde y estaré cansada¡cansado, quiero decir!- le lanzó una mirada intentando imitar las que recibía ella misma llenas de odio por parte de Malfoy.

Pansy encogió los hombros y entrecerrando los ojos le contestó:

- Como quieras, cariño.- y se marchó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor a paso lento.

Hermione la observó un momento. "De la que me he librado" pensó con satisfacción.

- ¿Así que un trabajo, eh Malfoy?

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, allí estaba Zabinni mirándole con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Eso he dicho Zabinni.- le respondió.

- ¿A quién vas a ver esta vez? Betty, Marie...- empezó a nombrar el oji-verde.

- He dicho que tengo que hacer un trabajo con Granger.- Herm se levantó, dejando a Zabinni con la palabra en la boca y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Era mejor que todo el mundo supiese que tenían que hacer el estúpido trabajo, porque si los veían juntos sin motivo perdería la cabeza.

- Eh Granger.- llamó a su cuerpo, intentando parecer despreocupada, pero estaba nerviosa. Esperaba que Malfoy pillase a la primera su idea.- ¿Ya no te acuerdas del trabajo de Pociones?- le preguntó, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

"¿Qué? Pero bueno¿esque ahora también puede leerme la mente? Veamos... Granger.. ¿Hay alguien ahí? Menudas piernas que tienes preciosa, me encantaría poder acariciarlas" Mientras tanto Draco observaba la cara de su cuerpo, que no varió en absoluto. "Vale, no puedes leer mi pensamiento, si no, ya habrías empezado a gritar hace rato"

- Está bien Malfoy, vamos a hacer el trabajo.- le contestó de mala gana Draco.

- Hermione, si te hace algo nos lo dices.- le advirtió Ron mirando furibundo al rubio.

- Claro.- contestó Draco en tono cansado. "No sé como puede soportar al Pobretón¡siempre está encima de ella!"

Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, con varias miradas de estupefacción de los presentes, al ver juntos a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que se procesaban un odio casi ancestral. Ahora el problema para ambos sería intentar romper esa barrera de antipatía que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

_Hellouu! Ktal todo?¿ Como va la vuelta a la rutina? Yo bueno... no lo llevo mal.. Pero máñana ya tengo un exámen y la semana que viene otro.. ¡Esto es un fastidio! Espero que vosotras no tengais ninguno.. Bueno, qué os ha parecido el chap?¿ Han vuelto a discutir, esta vez en el despacho de Dumbledore... jaja pero parece que a partir de ahora tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse mejor, sino seguirán así para siempre! Creeis que lo conseguiran?¿ Cuanto tardarán en volver a pelearse?¿ jaja espero vuestras opiniones lindas! El prox capitulo lo publicaré, a más tardar el lunes (eso espero)._

_Y como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!_

_** beautycien hp, kanita, angielunatica **(bienvenida)**, nanitapotter, Valeria Malfoy, Cande-dhrmspotter **(bienvenida)**, pipe **(bienvenida) **y annia.**_

**_Bsotess, --Nat--!!_**


	5. Barbie Malibú

**C**apítulo V: **B**arbie **M**alibú

Una vez que salieron del Gran Comedor, Hermione, que había aguantado la respiración, inspiró profundamente y miró de reojo su cuerpo. Draco olvidaba siempre abrochar los primeros botones de su camisa y llevaba la corbata suelta. Hermione no se había percatado de ese aire despreocupado que tenía, aunque sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con Draco.

- Veo que has reaccionado rápido.- le dijo al Slytherin.- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi idea? Así nadie sospechará.

- Me parece bien porque se me había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo, de hecho ya se lo había dicho a Ron.- le contestó Draco con los dientes apretados de rabia. "No voy a dejar que te lleves el mérito Granger"

Hermione sonrió de lado, mientras seguían su camino hacia la biblioteca.

- Por cierto, he dejado tu estúpido gato con Ginny, uya qye en cuanto me vió me bufó y tuve que tirarme al suelo para evitar que me arañara.- le avisó Draco.

- Esque Crookshans es muy listo, seguro que se dió cuenta de que no era yo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso será.- soltó con ironía.

- Empezaremos con los libros de antídotos. Esto tiene pinta de ser una poción.- le replicó Hermione ignorando su comentario.

Hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca se cruzaron con dos alumnos de Ravenclaw y uno de Gryffindor de cursos inferiores, que se quedaron muy sorprendidos de verlos juntos, pero no hicieron ningún comentario por miedo a la reacción de Malfoy.

Entraron en la biblioteca y la señora Pince pareció detrás de ellos. Draco se llevó un susto de muerte y pegó un bote, pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada al sigilo de la encargada de la biblioteca. Se quedaron todos quietos, la señora Pince miraba sobretodo a Draco, pero también a Hermione, intentando encontrar una explicación de que hacía ella con él.

- Vamos a cerrar en media hora.- les dijo con tono acusador.

- Y eso quiere decir que aun podemos estar aquí media hora- le contestó Draco de mala gana. Su humor iba empeorando por momentos.

La señora Pince observó a la castaña ubnos segundos.

- No quiero que armeis ningún escandalo. Os estaré vigilando.- y se fue a su mesita, que estaba bastante escondida entre las grandes estanterias.

- ¿Quieres que no pueda volver a entrar aquí? No seas tan maleducado.- le susurró Hermione a Draco mientras se dirigía a la mesa más alejada de la puerta, detrás de la estanteria de libros de Aritmancia, que poca gente consultaba.

Draco la siguió y se sentó delante de su cuerpo, dejando la mochila en la mesa y alisándose la falda al sentarse. "Más vale no enseñar las vergüenzas de la Gryffindor otra vez" se dijo a sí mismo.

- Muy bien, voy a por unos cuantos libros.- le dijo Hermione. Y salió disparada, perdiéndose entre las estanterias. Pocos segundos después vió su cabeza de pelo rubio asoomarse detrás de una estanteria.

- ¿No te piensas mover?- le taladraba con la mirada mientras lo decía.

Draco sopesó las posibilidades durante sólo medio segundo.

- No.- contestó mientras se inclinaba más en la silla.

Hermione bufó desde donde estaba y volvió a desaparecer. Al rato reapareció tambaleándose detrás de una gran pila de libros que dejó sobre la mesa. Le pasó uno a Draco sin siquiera mirarse a sí misma y ella tomó otro y empezó a buscar algo de utilidad.

"Estúpido Malfoy, será vago. Si dependiese de él seguiríamos así toda la vida. ¡Estúpido Slytherin! Asquerosa serpiente con sus asquerosos amigos y su asquerosa novia que es una pervertida... ¡Y no nos olvidemos de sus amantes¿Pero que narices le ven? Es un prepotente, un niñato malcriado y engreído, con esa mirada de prepotencia, con esos aires de superioridad¡creyéndose el rey del mundo! Vale que tenga buen cuerpo, e incluso puede que fuese medio guapo si quitase esa cara de asco que lleva siempre que me ve... ¡Pero no tiene personalidad! Además es un racista¡y también machista!" Hermione no se había dado cuenta pero llevaba ocho veces leyendo la misma línea y no se había enterado de nada, además tenía la mano alrededor de la pluma, que apretaba tan fuerte que parecía que iba a partirse. Pero siguió con sus divagaciones.

"El único que vale la pena de toda la casa Slytherin es Spencer. Nunca se ha metido conmigo... ¡Y menudos ojos!" Hermione se sonrojó un poco por su último comentario. Y alzó la vista para ver si Malfoy se había enterado de algo. No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de haber gritado eso último a los cuatro vientos. Pero Malfoy estaba ocupado, había sacado la varita y la movía con fuerza sobre un pergamino, que se estaba partiendo en trocitos que porteriormente se enrollaban en bolitas. Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

"Vale, se acabó. Ahora voy a leer esta estúpida línea y voy a dejar de pensar en tonterías, tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo sea como sea..."

Pero algo interrumpió su noveno intento de releer la maldita línea. Draco había susurrado algo. Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de alzar ligeramente la cabeza del libro y ver una gran cantidad de bolitas de pergamino que estaban a diez centímetros de ella y que se acercaban cada vez más hasta que...

¡Poff!

Todas impactaron en su cara, cabeza y cuello. La carcajada de su propio cuerpo fue espectacular y vió como se apoyaba en la mesa, sin parar de reír, y dando golpes con el puño cerrado sobre ella.

Al principio, Hermione no fue capaz de pensar, decir o hacer nada. Pero la rabia fue tomando el control de su nuevo cuerpo y se vió levantándose violentamente de la silla, que se volcó e intentando acercarse a su cuerpo para pegarle la mayor paliza de su vida a Malfoy. O a sí misma. En ese momento esos tecnicismos no importaban. Sin embargo, un hechizo se lo impidió. Giró la cabeza y vió a la señora Pince con la varita.

- ¡Esto es inadmisible¡Señorito ha tirado una silla al suelo¡Y usted!- se dirigió ahora a la castaña que seguía riéndose encima de la mesa, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. - ¡Pensé que era digna de confianza¡Los dos fuera ahora mismo, vamos!- y agitó la varita mientras pronunciaba un hechizo que sacaba a Hermione y a Draco por la puerta, con sus cosas detrás y todos los libros que estaban encima de la mesa.

Una vez que ambos salieron, la señora Pince deshizo el hechizo y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca con llave.

Hermione intentó respirar, calmarse, dejar que la serenidad tomase de nuevo su cuerpo. Empezó a contar hasta 10, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, pero la risa de su propio cuerpo le taladraba los oídos. Sólo llegó hasta tres. Se giró furiosa y se lanzó hacia Draco, agarrando su pelo castaño. Ambos cayeron al suelo y ambos se hicieron daño.

- ¡Granger jajaj suéltame!- intentaba decir Draco, respirando entrecortadamente y sin parar de reír.

- ¡Te juro que te mato Malfoy¡¡Eres un desgraciado!!- le gritaba Hermione a su propia cara.

Algo extraño sucedió, una descarga eléctrica les sacudió de arriba abajo. Fue tan fuerte que Hemione se apartó de su cuerpo jadeando.

Draco ya no se reía. Ambos se incorporaron un poco y se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Qué has hecho Granger?- le preguntó Draco.

- Nada.- le contestó Hermione entre dientes.

Draco decidió no darle demasiada importancia, así que se incorporó y recogió sus cosas en silencio (eso sí, confundiéndose y cogiendo primero sus propia mochila, cuando recordó que tenía que coger la de Granger). Hermione seguía en el suelo.

- Yo me voy a dormir.- le informó Draco.

En ese momento Hermione reaccionó.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Aún no hemos descubierto nada sobre nuestro problema.

- ¿Y? La biblioteca está cerrada. Mañana seguiremos.

- ¿No quieres recuperar tu cuerpo cuanto antes? Porque yo sí. Así que cogemos los libros y nos vamos a algún aula que esté vacía.

Hermione cogió todas sus cosas y parte de los libros de la biblioteca y se dirigó hacia las escaleras que quedaban al fondo.

- Está bien Granger¡pero que sepas que no voy a hacerte ningún tipo de favor sexual!- le gritó Draco en medio del corredor. Recogió los libros y la siguió riéndose de su propio chiste.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. La penumbra alimentaba la sala, sólo la luz de la luna se filtraba por una ventana que quedaba enfrente de la puerta. El aula no era muy grande y sólo tenía la mesa del profesor y cuatro sillas dispersas por el centro de la sala. "Es perfecta" pensó Hermione. Abrió un poco más la puerta.

- ¡BUU!- le gritó Draco en la oreja, haciendo que Hermione pegase un bote del susto, se hechase hacia atrás y le diese un cabezazo, que sintieron ambos.

- ¡Au!- dijeron los dos a la vez. Se llevaron la mano a la zona golpeada y Hermione se encaró con su cuerpo.

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¡Granger!

Soltaron de nuevo a la vez.

- Idiota.- dijo Hermione.

- Torpe.- replicó Draco. También lo habían dicho a la vez

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa. La situación era bastante tonta. Draco también esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Entró en el aula y encendió la luz. Hermione apoyó todas sus cosas en la mesa del profesor, habiendo recogido antes un libro que se le había caído con el cabezazo. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y la cerró. Cuando se giró vió a Malfoy mirando a través de la ventana, hacia la luna.

- '¡Oh, luna! Que bonita estás esta noche... ¿Algún día encontraré a alguien que me quiera? Tengo miedo de que no exista, de que mi media naranja se haya perdido por el camino...'- Draco se dió la vuelta, sonriendo de satisfacción para mirar su cuerpo.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. "¡Ha encontrado mi diario!" pensó horrorizada.

- ¿Quieres que siga? 'Querido diario, hoy he discutido con Ron. La verdad esque hay veces que me saca de mis casillas...' ¡Oh! Y mi parte favorita...- sonrió con malicia.- 'Hoy me he cruzado en el patio con Malfoy. Yo iba sola y me ha insultado como siempre. Además me ha puesto la zancadilla y casi me caigo al barro. ¡Habría manchado mi jersey nuevo!' No sabía que fueses tan cursi... ¡tan Barbie Malibú!- terminó con una gran sonrisa, esperando con ansias la reacción de Hermione. "Tengo que reconocerlo, me encanta fastidiarla, hacerla rabiar, que me dedique sus borderías... ¡Me va la caña!" pensó con un tono divertido.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Se sentía desnuda enfrente de él. Todos su pensamientos, sus sentimientos más profundos estaban en ese diario. Menos mal que había terminado uno en verano y ese era nuevo, apenas llevaba unas cuantas páginas, pero aún así... ¡Él era su peor enemigo! Era la persona que menos deseaba que se enterase de lo que pensaba. El mundo era muy injusto con ella. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Intentó controlarse. Contar, esta vez hasta el final, hasta diez y respirar con tranquilidad.

"Uno, dos, tres..."- Draco seguía mirándola, a través de sus ojos marrones, tan grandes y de un color tan extraño que no era ni marrón ni miel. Hermione cerró los ojos. "Cuatro, cinco, seis, estúpido Malfoy, siete, ocho, me las pagarás cerdo, nueve y diez." respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Draco seguía mirándola, esperando que le gritara, le pegara o cualquier otra cosa. Pero Hermione sólo se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había dejado las cosas y las tomó con cuidado. Dejó todos los libros de la biblioteca allí y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Draco la observaba estupefacto. "¿No me va a gritar?" pensaba algo decepcionado y ¿entristecido?.

Antes de salir, Hermione se giró un poco, para mirar de reojo hacia su propio cuerpo y en un tono totalmente neutro dijo:

- Si no quieres recuperar tu cuerpo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo con tonterias, porque yo si que quiero.- y una vez dicho esto, salió. Dejando a Draco en el aula, completamente solo. Más solo de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida y sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de su cuarto le dieron ganas de arrancar de la puerta la plaquita plateada con el nombre de Malfoy en ella, tirarla al suelo, patearla, escupirle y prenderle fuego. Cerró la puerta con violencia, dejó las cosas por el suelo y se dirigió directamente al baño. Se lavó la cara con agua muy fría y dejó que el agua le espabilara. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y examinó su rostro en el espejo. La imágen no podía ser más distinta de la suya. Recorrió con una mano sus facciones, el pelo rubio y ligeramente largo, cayéndole casi hasta los ojos desordenadamente. Tocó la nariz, los parpados, los labios, la barbilla... Todo era perfecto. Todo estaba equilibrado. Observó los ojos, muy pegada al cristal. El iris era gris claro, pero alrededor de la pupila pequeñas motitas más oscuras se agolpaban una alrededor de otra. Se sorprendió al desviar la mirada hacia una bolita de pergamino enredada en su pelo. La retiró con un brusco movimiento y la arrojó al lavabo. Salió del baño y se metió en la cama, sin siquiera ponerse el pijama. No era capaz de pensar en nada, y sin saber por qué, unas lágrimas rodaron por su nueva piel, tersa y blanca. Unas gotitas saladas que no surcaban esa mejilla ni morían en ese cuello, el de Malfoy, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

_Eaa! Y aquí está, un nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado muuucho escribirlo porque la semana pasada y ayer lunes tuve dos examenes importantes, así que andaba algo espesa de tanto estudiar. Quizás por eso me ha quedado más corto que los demás, pero bueno, no estoy muy disgustada con como me ha quedado, al menos me he reido escribiendolo, y al final me he puesto un poco más melodramática. jeje. Esepro que os gusteee!! _

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son muchos! (bueno vale, muchos habrían sido 100 pero eso es como pedir peras al olmo jaja) Thankss! ;)_

_ **madridcc**: jajajaj si... si empieza a ponerse más "abrumadora" Hermione lo va a pasar mal... Shep, un altar para Hermione, por aguantar todo esto! jaja Me imagino en su situación y me da un algo. Gracias por tu review (K) _

_**black-rosex3**: Gracias por dejar tu primer review! Espero que sean muchos mas jeje :) Me alegra que te guste y gracias por decir que escribo bien, es todo un honor! Un besoo (K)_

_**Cande-dhrmspotter**: Eso mismo digo yo, Hermoine tendría que pegarle un tiro a Pansy... jajaja Juer, 2 meses de vacaciones?¿ Daria ahora mismo mi brazo (el izquierdo, que casi no lo utilizo jaja) por tener 2 mesecitos mas de vacas... pero en fin, es lo que hay jeje. Thanks por el apoyo! (K)_

_ **irenik**: jeje mensaje escueto pero igualmente válido. (K)_

_ **Valeria Malfoy**: a mi también me gustan los pensamientos de ambos, hay veces que cuando escribo me parto de la risa... jaja esque esta pareja da mucho juego ;). Tal vez sigan el consejo de Dumbledore... o no, aunque si lo intentan les será difícil. Ah! Y aún tardarán en volver a sus cuerpos:P Bsts!_

_ **CoNnY-B**: Thank you wapaa! Me alegra que te gustee! Al fin y al cabo yo escribo por y para vosotras/os jeje (K)_

_ **beautifly92**: no paxa na por lo del otro cap, yo entiendo que las obligaciones muggles a veces son una m jeje Un besso!_

_ **mariapotter2002**: oo! gracias! jeje si que habrá romance, tranquila y esepro no dejarla, nono, es uno de mis propósitos de año nuev pienso cumplirlo! Gracias por decir que mi historia esta muy bien!! Un placer escribir para tus ojos :P (una fan!! n.n ke guay jiji) Un besitoo!_

_ **angielunatica**: aun no tengo pensado cuando surgirá la chispa, pero no quiero precìpitarme. No me gustan las historias que de un capítulo a otro ya están completamente enamorados y sin ninguna razón. Por eso puse lo del cambio de cuerpos y me tomaré mi tiempo para su enamoramiento. :D Bss!_

_ **Xochil Malfoy**: si, gracias por lo de los reviews, no tenía ni idea jej si esque yo solo m metía en esta pag para leer dos historias, una ya acabo y la otra no está actualizada (:S) Aunque ahora he estado leyendo otra, aunque tambien está terminada jajaj. Gracias por tu apoyoo! (K)_

_ **Deydra Felton**: mucha suerte en tus examenes, a mi me han ido los dos bastante bien. Thankss por apoyarme wapa. Un beso!_

_ **wijosh**: aaa! eso de ke pasara... secreto de estadoo! jajaja gracias por leerme. Bskos!!_

_ **beautycien hp**: tambien esta en el foro este chap jeje me sigues por los dos lados, mola :P She, esque Pansy no me cae muy bien jeje se nota?¿_

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas, en serio, sin vuestros reviews habría dejado esta historia en el primer capítulo! n.n _

_**Un beso y un abrazote con cariño, --Nat--!!**_


	6. Mi Problema Eres Tú, Imbécil

**C**apítulo VI: **M**i **P**roblema **E**res **T**ú, **I**mbécil:

Draco despertó bruscamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente, poniéndole de mal humor. Una vez que Hermione se marchó del aula, dejándolo solo, estuvo allí al menos dos horas, observando la luna y pensando en sí mismo y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se quedó un rato en la cama, mirando hacia el techo distraidamente. De pronto escuchó un maullido algo amortiguado, que provenía del pasillo. Se incorporó mirando con extrañeza la puerta, pensando si no lo habría soñado. Pero otro maullido sonó. Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió despacio. Miró al suelo y vió la cola color canela de Crookshans agitarse mientras se colaba por el hueco de la puerta. Draco soltó un bufido y la cerró mientras se daba la vuelta. Vió al gato en la cama, mirándole fijamente. Draco mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿Ahora no intentas atacarme?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

El gato parpadeó y maulló. Draco se acercó un poco y se sentó en la cama, al lado del animal. Acercó una mano a su cabeza y Crookshans acortó la distancia, invitándole a que le acariciase. Draco le rascó detrás de las orejas.

- ¿Sabes? A lo mejor si que eres tan inteligente como dice Granger.

El gato volvió a maullar, cerró los ojos y ronroneó. Draco sonrió. Empezaba a gustarle ese gato.

Poco rato después, decidió que era hora de ponerse en marcha si no quería llegar tarde a clase, cosa que firmaría su sentencia de muerte por parte de Hermione. Una vez que se había duchado y vestido se miró en el espejo e intentó peinarse el pelo. Rompió tres púas del peine y lanzó otros tres gritos aderezados con varios tacos.

"No me extraña que Granger no se peine¡esto es imposible!"

Intentó recordar los hechizos que utilizaba Pansy para alisarse el pelo. Probó con uno, pero la cosa no mejoró mucho, solo las puntas se alisaron un poquito. Draco siguió probando con todos los que recordaba. Después de un cuarto de hora el pelo estaba completamente liso, pero Draco jadeaba de tantos hechizos que había utilizado. "Joder, Pansy utiliza tres o cuatro... Pero ha valido la pena¡soy un artista!"

Salió corriendo del baño y cogió la mochila. Se le había hecho un poco tarde. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor de dos en dos. Cuando llegó abajo casi se chocó contra Ron.

- ¡Weasley!- le gritó frenando en seco e intentando no caer al suelo.

Ron parpadeó dos veces, observando su pelo. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni se enteró de que le había llamado por su apedillo. El que si que se dió cuenta fue Harry, que estaba sentado en un sillón. Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡Hermione! Tu pelo... ¡está liso!- le dijo Ron.

- ¿No me digas¡Qué listo que eres Ron! - le contestó con ironía Draco, pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo pasando también de largo y saliendo al pasillo.

Harry y Ron casi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarla.

- Estás muy guapa Herm.- le dijo Ron todo rojo.

Draco le miró de reojo, intentando no reirse y no contestó nada.

- Esta tarde podríamos ir a ver a Hagrid, desde que comenzó el curso no hemos ido a su cabaña.- dijo Harry.

Draco bufó con fastidio, lo que provocó que Ron y Harry se le quedasen mirando.

- ¿No quieres ir, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Su amiga estaba muy, muy rara.

Draco intentó dar una explicación a su bufido. "Alguna excusa, y que sea algo que le moleste mucho... ¡Ah! Pues claro."

- No es eso, es que tengo que hacer el trabajo de Pociones con Malfoy. Tendreis que ir sin mí chicos.

- Ah, vale. Ya le daremos recuerdos de tu parte a Hagrid.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Draco no vió a Hermione por ninguna parte. Tal vez ya se hubiese marchado, era un poco tarde.

Hermione se había despertado muy temprano. Se había duchado y vestido lentamente y aún así era más pronto de lo normal. Tenía un humor de perros y no quería ver a nadie. Matizando, no quería ver a ningún Slytherin. Quería ver a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna... Poder hablar con ellos, volver a reír con ellos. Sentirse querida y no ir despertando miradas de miedo a su paso. Odiaba esa situación, estaba harta. Había decidido que esa noche se la pasaría buscando alguna solución en los libros de la biblioteca. Con o sin la ayuda de Malfoy, pensaba solucionar su problema.

Bajó a la sala común, decidida a desayunar pronto y pasarse por la biblioteca antes de las clases, pero sus planes se vieron truncados por una morena que la abordó nada más salir de la habitación.

Pansy se echó sobre Draco, posó su manos en el pelo rubio platino y acercó sus labios a los de él, dándole un beso. Hermione abrió muchos los ojos y apartó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando separarse, pero la puerta de su cuarto hizo de tope y se llevó un buen coscorrón. Además Pansy se había recostado en su cuerpo, y empezaba a profundizar el beso.

"¡¡Que me quiere meter la lenguaaaaa¡Socorro, que alguien me ayudee!" pensó aterrada y durante medio segundo Hermione.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente y consiguió separar su boca de la de ella. Pansy lanzó un gemido de protesta e intentó buscar de nuevo sus labios.

- ¡Quieta!- le gritó Hermione empujándola con fuerza y consiguiendo separarla de su cuerpo.

- Draco, llevas unos días muy raro¿se puede saber que coño te pasa?- le preguntó la morena poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirándole acusadoramente.

- Dejame en paz¿vale¡Eres una pesada!- Hermione empujó a Parkinson a un lado del pasillo y se dirigió a la sala común rápidamente, dejándo a la chica con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

Hermione cruzó a toda prisa la sala común sin percatarse en las personas que había allí. Salió por la puerta y se apoyó en la pared del corredor donde estaba la entrada a Slytherin, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Jack Spencer, que estaba en la sala común, vió salir a Malfoy a toda velocidad con cara de mal humor. Pensaba dejarle los apuntes de Transformaciones que Zabini había conseguido de Tracey Davis, una morena del mismo curso con unos bonitos ojos marrones oscuros. Pero Jack sabía perfectamente que cuando Malfoy estaba de mal humor, si alguien le molestaba sufría las consecuencias. Aún recordaba al último que lo había hecho. Había pasado una semana en la enfermería.

Sin embargo, Hermione en ese momento, lo que necesitaba era hablar con alguien, tener compañía y dejar de sentirse tan sola.

Draco seguía la conversación de Ginny, Harry y Ron con interés. Estaban hablando de Quidditch, cosa que le encantaba. Tenían alguna opinión buena, pero las suyas eran mucho mejores, así que las compartió con ellos, intentando darles una lección. Fue Ginny la que le preguntó lo que Ron y Harry no eran capaces de exteriorizar debido a la sorpresa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el Quidditch?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

"¡Mierda! Cagándola eres el mejor Draco..."

- Esque, he leído un libro de la biblioteca.- contestó con un tono despreocupado, intentando no darle importancia.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a su conversación. Draco pusó los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y estos son los amigos de los que presume Granger? No hacen más que controlarla, pedirle los deberes y hablar de temas por los que ella no siente ni la más mínima pasión. Pues vaya mierda de amigos."

Las clases pasaron lenta y tortuosamente para ambos. A Draco cada vez le costaba más controlar sus impulsos naturales de meterse con Harry y Ron. Le dolía la lengua de mordersela para no soltar un comentario sarcástico. Cuando Neville metió la pata por cuarta vez en clase de Transformaciones, Draco soltó una carcajada de la que nadie se percató, gracias al revuelo que se había formado, mientras la profesora convertía al cachorro de león que había aparecido en medio de la clase (con cola y patas de algodón) en un peluche, que era en lo que tenían que convertir las cacatúas.

Hermione tomaba apuntes sin hablar con nadie. Pansy le miraba dolida y Spencer y Zabini no le dirigían mucho la palabra, ya que no querían acabar en la enfermería. Cuando Malfoy estuviese de buen humor, él empezaría la conversación. Mientras tanto era mejor no molestarle.

A la hora de comer, Hermione intentó no mirar a su cuerpo, aunque Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Él quería seguir investigando para dar con la solución y salir de ese cuerpo cuanto antes, pero no pensaba disculparse, así que intentó ver algún signo de Hermione que le indicase que ya no estaba enfadada. Pero que ni siquiera le dirigese la mirada una sola vez durante toda la comida no era una buena señal.

Más rápido que las clases de la mañana pasaron las dos horas de Encantamientos de Hermione con los Slytherin. Sin embargo, para Draco, que tenía dos horas de Runas Antiguas, asignatura que no había estudiado nunca, fueron un auténtico infierno. La profesora no hacía más que preguntarle cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea. Menos mal que le dejó salir antes porque Draco se inventó un dolor de tripa. Esa fue la explicación que sacó la profesora a sus desatinos en la clase.

Draco casi voló hacia la biblioteca. Quería estar allí cuando Hermione llegase. Porque tenía muy claro que ella iba a ir. Se sentó en la mesa del día anterior, en la que, de hecho, siempre se sentaba la Gryffindor. La había visto alguna vez, cuando él iba a buscar algún libro o simplemente a molestarla porque se aburría.

Hermione entró con la cabeza agachada en la biblioteca. Esperaba que la señora Pince no le dijese nada por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero ni siquiera la vió. Se dirigió deprisa hacia su mesa de siempre. Pasó la estanteria de Aritmancia y se encontró en su sitio a su cuerpo, leyendo un libro y escribiendo cosas en un pergamino. Draco levantó la cabeza, dejó de escribir al oír pasos y vió a su cuerpo, algo encogido, a pocos metros de la mesa. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y esperó a ver que hacía ella.

Hermione sintió la furia en su interior. "¡Sólo está aquí para molestar! Pues yo no pienso largarme de mi sitio, él no va a ganar siempre." pensó con orgullo. Se acercó y dejó su mochila en la silla que quedaba enfrente de Draco. Fue a buscar algún libro que fuese interesante. "A saber donde dejó este desordenado los libros que sacamos ayer, seguro que están todavía en el aula." Volvió a la mesa con tres libros bastante gordos, dos eran negros completamente y uno era dorado. Abrió el dorado y comenzó a leerlo sin decir nada, aunque notaba la mirada de sus ojos marrones perforándola.

Draco la miraba intensamente. "No me voy a disculpar Granger, sé que eso es lo que quieres, pero no pienso hacerlo."

Y así siguieron durante toda la tarde. Ni siquiera fueron a la cena. Hermione no quería levantarse antes que Malfoy, las tripas le rugían con crueldad, pero le parecía que si se levantaba antes que él, habría perdido esa batalla. Por la cabeza de Draco se reflejaba algo parecido.

Cuando la señora Pince fue a regañarlos, porque ya era la hora de cerrar, Hermione recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de allí antes de que Draco hubiese cerrado su frasco de tinta. Él también se dió prisa y la alcanzó tres corredores más allá, por el camino que llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Granger, espera.- le dijo con la voz algo ronca. Había estado toda la tarde sin hablar, así que carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.

Hermione no dió muestras de haberle escuchado. Draco pusó los ojos en blanco con fastidio y echó a correr. Hermione apretó el paso, pero Draco la cogió del brazo bruscamente y giró su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- le gritó Hermione a su cara.

- Oye¿cuál es tu problema? Yo leí tu diario, pero tu viste mi álbum de fotos¡estamos en paz!

- ¿¡Qué cuál es mi problema¡Qué cuál es mi problema!- no podía parar de gritar, pero la siguiente frase la dijo muy bajito, con rabia contenida.- Mi problema eres tú, imbécil. Mi problema es que estoy en el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo, rodeada de serpientes que si supiesen quién soy, a saber lo que me habrían hecho. Mi problema es que estoy sola, sin mis amigos y que aún encima parece que tengo que dejar de odiarte para poder recuperar mi cuerpo. Mi problema es que vete tú a saber qué o quién ha decidido gastarme una broma de muy mal gusto de la que no sé como salir. ¡Y me siento impotente porque no puedo hacer nada¡Ese es mi problema Malfoy!- Hermione jadeaba, notaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y tenía la visión borrosa, pero ninguna gota se había derramado de las cuencas de sus ojos. No iba a llorar otra vez y menos delante de él.

Draco la miró y se dejó contagiar por su angustia, su furia, su impotencia. Soltó el brazo de su cuerpo, que aún mantenía agarrado y estrelló un puñetazo contra la pared. Ambos soltaron un grito y Hermione se llevó la mano izquierda a la derecha, acariciándola con cuidado. Lo había notado como si hubiese sido ella misma la que lo había estrellado contra el muro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante al menos un minuto. Draco estaba apoyado de cara a la pared, con la cabeza sobre su brazo y Hermione estaba cerca, con la mano todavía dolorida y mirando al vacío.

- Vale Granger.- Draco se movió ligeramente, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su cuerpo.- No te odio, ya está. Ahora dímelo tú a mí.

- No te odio.- contestó rápidamente Hermione, mirandole a los ojos.

Ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, esperando que el milagro se hiciese realidad. Pasaron dos minutos, tres, cuatro...

- Esto no funciona.- expresó en voz alta Hermione.

- ¡Maldita sea! - blasfemó Draco. Se giró completamente y quedó con la espalda en la pared, apoyándose derrotado.

- ¿Quieres recuperar tu cuerpo?- le preguntó Hermione. Quería estar segura.

- Pues claro que sí.- le contestó Draco secamente. La pregunta era obvia.

- Creo que a partir de ahora, en vez de buscar una solución que no existe en los libros de la biblioteca...- paró un momento para tomar aire.- deberíamos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en dejar de odiarnos.

- Ni lo sueñes.- replicó el Slytherin.

- ¿Quieres recuperar tu cuerpo o no? No te estoy diciendo que tengamos que llevarnos bien, simplemente que pasemos del odio a la indiferencia.- Hermione colocó los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- le preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Dejar de odiarte? Como pedirle peras al olmo."

- Para empezar, dejarás de meterte conmigo.- le dijo.

- Y tú también. No es que tus insultos me afecten,- se apresuró a matizar Draco- pero si tú me insultas a mí, yo te insulto a tí.

- Normalmente eres tú el que empieza a insultarme sin motivo, pero en fin, como quieras.

- Ya claro, ahora será culpa mía. Pero si vas por el colegio con unos aires de grandeza, creyéndote mejor que todos sólo por ser más inteligente.

- Y tu vas con aires de grandeza, creyéndote mejor que todos sólo por tu sangre.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

- La diferencia es que yo sí que soy superior, no como tú.

Hermione rechinó los dientes con rabia.

- Hemos quedado que nada de insultos.- le recordó Hermione.

- Has empezado tú.

- Mentira.

- Verdad.

- ¡Mentira!- gritó la Gryffindor.

- Verdad...

Hermione cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. Volvió a abrirlos despacio.

Dejémoslo, da igual quién ha empezado. Lo importante es que no vuelva a iniciarse. Eso si no quieres quedarte toda la vida con mi cuerpo. Porque yo no quiero.

- Yo tampoco.- contestó Draco.

- Pues eso. Mañana quedamos después de las clases en el aula que estuvimos ayer. Y ve pensando algo para dejar de odiarnos.- Hermione se dió la vuelta y mientras caminaba escuchó la voz de Draco, que con un susurro se despedía: 'Hasta mañana'.

* * *

_Bueeenas tardes! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :P Espero que os guste, ya sabeis dejad comentarios con vuestra opinión ;) Cuánto más laaaargos mejor, así me animo más al escribir jeje._

_Ahora bien, una nena me comentó el título del capítulo pasado y cómo era posible que Draco conociese la existencia de la Barbie Malibú. Os voy a dejar las opciones que barajo:_

_**Number 1:** Draco iba paseando un día por una calle muggle, vió en un escaparate una muñequita rubia llamada barbie Malibú y decidió comprarla y esconderla en su habitación. (porque los machotes también juegan con Barbies)_

_**Number 2:** Draco tiene una prima lejana llamada Marietta, que es muggle y que de pequeño le torturaba haciendole besar a todas sus Barbies Malibú._

_**Number 3:** La Barbie Malibú tiene una versión mágica que se comercializa en una tienda especial en el callejón Diagon, pintada de rosa y con florecitas por todas partes. El trio no la ha visto nunca porque no se fijan en esos detalles, están mucho más preocupados por Voldemort/profecía/salvar el mundo again._

_**Number 4:** Se me fue la chota y me confuncie, porque una servidora es humana. _

DD Yo personalmente no me decido por ninguna jejeje. Y ahora, despues de este desvarío, os doy las graaaacias por los reviews! (L)(K)

_**megumi1909:** Bienvenidaa! Aunque debería decir, bienvenida al mundo de los reviews y no al fic xDD Gracias por dejarme uno!! En fin, según lo que tengo pensado el final del fic aun esta bastante leeeejos jejeje Porque todavía ni han dejado de odiarse. Esque las historias en que dejan de odiarse así de pronto no me gustan, prefiero darle una base medianamente consistente (aunque se que es difícil explciar como dos personas que se odian a muerte dejan de hacerlo, pero oye, yo lo intento jeje) Bskoss._

_**Lolipop91**: poshh... críticas malas no he recibido, al menos de momento jeje. Como también lo publico en un foro de hp, tal vez pida una crítica profesional, apra ver como puedo mejorarlo :) Gracias por lo de la idea jeje. Y espero que este sí que este tan bien como el anterior!! Bsss._

_**loretitokinomoto**: PPPP Gracias por tu mensajee!! jeej aunke sea vacío de palabras se agradece. Bsitss!_

_**black-rosex3:** Vaaaya, estabas enferma?¿ Espero que ya estes buena! jajaja tendré en cuenta tu consejo :P A ver sieste cap te gusta._

_**mariapotter2002**: Yes, los examenes de PM, saque un 9'2 y un 9'5 DD. Asi que una fan... Xaaxi! jeje O gracias por decir que escribo mu ben, si en realidad no me lo merezco ' Shep, yo intento cumplir con mi palabra, a mi también me molesta que la gente diga que va a actualizar en X días y luego no actualice... Por eso, si veis que tardo mucho en actualizar mirar a ver el último capítulo que a lo mejor dejo un aviso, aunque espero que eso no pase nunca.. (ya veremos cuando empiecen los examenes... :S) Bsukiss!_

_**Valeria** **Malfoy**: Esque Draco... es simplemente Draco jeje PAra que decir más, es tan mooono él O Intento no salirme mucho del personaje de los libros, aunque será inevitable desviarme un poco, ya que en los libros no veo a Draco capaz de amar (quién sabee ¿?¿ jaja) Pero intentaré hacerlo creíble. :) Bskoss!_

_**silviota**: Bueno, eso de la Barbie Malibú lo pensé una vez escrito todo el capítulo y la vagancia pudo conmigo y decidí no cambiarlo. Bueno, mejor pongo una explicación arrribita P. Sip, Hermione está sacando su orgullo de leona, y esque por algo es la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, además de que por los libros me da la impresión de que tiene mucho caracter. Un bezotee!_

_**wijosh**: Draco aún no ha sufrido todo lo que debe... muajajaajja Me pasaré por tu historia cuando tenga tiempo, pero prometo dejarte un review dentro de poco ;). Un besoo!_

_**beautifly92**: jejejejej me hizo mucha gracia la comparación, así que ale, palante como los de Alicante :). Bsits_

_**Xochil** **Malfoy**: jajajaja a mi Malfoy me desesperó con este capítulo, cuando empiezan los dos.. verdad, mentira, verdad, mentira... yo soy Hermy y le arreo una buena... bien... por idiota... jajaa me desesperó completamente! pero cuando lo escribí se me hizo muy gracioso jeje. Bskoss_

_**CoNnY-B**: Tal vez se te hizo corto porque ya avisé que era más corto de lo normal, tenía 3 páginas y poco de Word, cuando lo normal son 4, 4 y poco... Weno, esque tampoco me gusta hacer los capítulos muy largos, me quedo sin ideas y tardaría más en actualizar, así que prefiero capitulitos jeje :) Un besitoo!_

**_Un abrazote gaaaande y un bezote tb, con cariño, --Nat--!!_**


	7. Aprendiendo a No Odiarte

**C**apítulo VII: **A**prendiendo a **N**o **O**diarte:

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Jack Spencer, Draco salía con Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Hermione pegó un mordisco a una tostada y miró distraidamente la mesa. Sus ojos se fijaron en un chico que había visto pocas veces, porque él le estaba mirando a ella. Justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el chico esbozó una sonrisa bastante socarrona. Hermione se quedó con la tostada a medio camino de su boca. No recordaba el nombre de ese idiota, debía de ser de otro curso, tal vez uno menos. Era castaño de ojos marrones y muy pálido y ojeroso, aunque bastante corpulento. Hermione desvío la mirada y Jack, que también había visto el gesto del chico interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- A la hora de la comida te esperará en el patio. Quiere la revancha después de su última humillación.- le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hemrione confundida.

- Hora de la comida. Patio. Duelo con el idiota de Shepard. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente Malfoy? Parece que estás en las nubes.

- Los duelos no están permitidos.- contestó Hermione. Al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.- Tendré que darle su merecido por hacerme incumplir las normas.- y compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Así me gusta Malfoy, ya pensaba que te había poseído un espíritu.- y Jack se echó a reír, como si la simple idea fuese muy graciosa.

Hermione rió forzadamente, intentando no soltarle que a lo mejor tenía más razón de la que creía.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. A última hora de la mañana Draco y Hermione volvían a compartir la clase de Pociones. Esta vez Hermione llegó casi cuando tocaba el timbre, ya que los Slytherin no se molestaban en llegar pronto a ninguna clase. Les daba igual. Pero a ella no, y se estaba desesperando, aguantandose las ganas de gritarles que andasen más deprisa. Cuando Hermione entró en el aula vió a su cuerpo intentando encender el fuego del caldero. Zabini lo apagaba con otro hechizo cada vez que Draco lo encendía y él no se daba cuenta de nada. Zabini intentaba no reírse, tapándose la boca con una mano.

- Zabini, ya basta.- le dijo Hermione con tono autoritario.

Zabini le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hermione, pero dejó de formular el hechizo y Draco pudo por fin encender el fuego con un gritito de alegría.

La clase de Pociones pasó sin incidentes y pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida. Hermione no había olvidado lo que le había dicho Jack y por si acaso lo había hecho, Zabini se encargó de recordarselo.

- Vamos Malfoy, tienes que machacar a alguien.- le dijo sonriendo. Aunque Hermione apreció un matiz de ironía, como si en realidad no quisiera que ganase.

"Estúpido Zabini, ya verás, le voy a meter una paliza a ese Shepard y tendrás que cerrar la boca. Idiota" le dijo Hermione mentalmente.

- Si Zabini, eso parece.- le contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

Spencer, Zabini, Nott, Pansy y Malfoy salieron del aula. Todos iban armando bulla por los corredores, comentando los hechizos que solía utilizar Shepard. Todos menos Malfoy, y también Pansy, que se mantenían en segundo plano.

"Vale, ahora te vas a enfrentar en duelo. Recuerda que eres Malfoy, así que tienes que ser arrogante, fría y calculadora. Y soltar muchas borderías. Sí, eso sobretodo."

Cuando llegaron al patio, Shepard ya estaba esperando, rodeado de varios alumnos de 6º. Hermione también vió a algunos Ravenclaws y Gryffindors merodeando por alrededor.

"Vienen a ver la sangre..." pensó algo nerviosa Hermione. "La tuya no, tranquilízate, eres la más inteligente de Hogwarts."

- Hola Malfoy- le saludó Shepard con la mano.

Hermione respiró hondo. Pansy, que estaba a su lado, le cogió la mano y le susurró: 'Hazlo como tu sabes.'

Hermione avanzó tres pasos, quedando delante de Shepard.

- Espero que no decepciones a tú público, Malfoy.

Hermione se dió la vuelta, esa voz era muy conocida para ella, era la suya. Vió su cuerpo, con Harry, Ron y Luna al lado. Draco la miraba peligrosamente, como advirtiendole de que no se cargase su reputación.

- Mira y aprende Granger.- le contestó Hermione.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo a la vez que Shepard. Él atacó, lanzando un Expelliarmus, pero Hermione murmuró Protego y el hechizo rebotó.

Se evaluaron con la mirada. Hermione ya no estaba nerviosa, sino concentrada. Probó con un hechizo no verbal. Un rayo de luz plateada surgió de su varita sin que ella dijese nada, pero Shepard fue hábil y se echó hacia un lado, rodando por el césped. Hermione aprovechó que su contricante estaba en el suelo.

- Mimblewimble- gritó Hermione.

- Protego- dijo Shepard.- ¿Un hechizo de atontamiento¿Qué pasa Malfoy, tienes miedo de hacerme daño¡Serpensortia!- una serpiente salió de la varita del chico.

Todos los que estaban viendo el duelo, alrededor de ambos, se echaron un poco hacia atrás.

- Incendio- la serpiente empezó a quemarse. Pero Al distraerse en deshacerse de ella, Hermione no pudo evitar el siguiente hechizo de Shepard. El Expelliarmus le dió en un hombro y la envío hacia atrás varios metros. Perdió su varita y dió contra el suelo, ahogando un grito de dolor.

Draco también lo ahogó como pudo, se tambaleó por el dolor y se apoyó en Luna. Ella le miró preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- le preguntó.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Shepard se había acercado hasta el cuerpo de Malfoy. A dos metros se detuvo y soltó una carcajada.

- Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde.- le dijo. Levantó la varita.- ¡Crucio!

Hermione lo estaba esperando. Si algo le sobraban eran reflejos. Rodó sobre sí misma hacia la derecha, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia su varita. Shepard se dió la vuelta justo para ver al rubio recogiendo su varita del suelo y apuntándole con una sonrisa mientras decía: 'Petrificus Totalus'

Shepard cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y la varita se deslizó de sus manos. Hermione se echó el pelo rubio hacia atrás y se acercó a paso lento al cuerpo de su oponente. Le dió la vuelta con el pie.

- Deberías saber que yo siempre gano. Incarcero- unas gruesas cuerdas rodearon las manos y los pies de Shepard.- Mobilicorpus.- Hermione guió el cuerpo del chico hasta la copa de un árbol cercano y lo posó en una gruesa rama.- ¡Ah! Y un consejo Shepard. Nunca te regodees de tu victoria hasta que el duelo haya terminado.

Hermione guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Todos los alumnos de 6º, compañeros de Shepard, corrían hacia el árbol para bajarlo cuánto antes, pero Zabini les amenazó mediante cuatro gritos bien dados, diciéndoles que no lo bajasen hasta la noche. Al llegar hasta ellos, Hermione recibió una palmada en la espalda de parte de Zabini y las felicitaciones de Spencer, Nott, Parkinson (algo tímida todavía, temiendo su reacción) y de Crabbe y Goyle y varios Slytherins más de su curso, que habían ido llegando a lo largo del duelo.

Vió su cuerpo entrando hacia el castillo, justo antes de traspasar la puerta, Draco que iba el último se dió la vuelta y vió a Hermione mirándole. Le guiñó un ojo y cruzó el umbral. "No lo has hecho nada mal, Granger" pensó Draco. Justo después de ese guiño, Hermione sí que se sintió euforica y no sabía porqué.

Pronto llegó el momento de reunirse con Hermione. Después del duelo, Draco estaba ligeramente impresionado. No le había dejado en mal lugar, de hecho, tal vez él mismo no hubiese podido evitar ese crucio. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el aula del 7º piso que ya habían utilizado hacía dos noches. Cuando abrió la puerta supo que ella ya había llegado porque la luz estaba encendida. Encontró su cuerpo sentado encima de la mesa del profesor, con un libro entre las piernas, mientras se retorcía un corto cabello rubio. Cuando Draco cerró la puerta Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque tampoco sabían que decir. ¿Dejar de odiarse? Parecía imposible, pero no les quedaba más remedio.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el duelo?- le preguntó Hermioine, rompiendo el silencio.

Draco caminó hasta la mesa del profesor y apoyó sus manos en ella.

- No ha estado mal. Ese Shepard es muy debilucho, así que tampoco es un gran logro.

Hermione frunció los labios. "No sé porque Malfoy, pero sabía que no me felicitarías"

- Bueno pues... ¿Has pensado en algo para dejar de odiarnos?- le volvió a preguntar Herm.

- No.- contestó secamente Draco, dándose la vuelta, quedándo de espaldas a su cuerpo y subiéndose él también a la mesa del profesor, con los pies colgando, pero seguía manteniendo las distancias, porque Hemrione estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa, que estaba pegada a la pared y con la espalda apoyada en ella.

- Pues qué bien.- dijo de mal humor Hermione, mientras miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo sí.

Draco esperó a que le contase su magnífico plan, pero Hermione se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Bueno no me lo vas a contar?- le incitó Draco.

- Bueno, no es una gran idea... Ni siquiera sé si funcionará, además seguro que no te parece bien...

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o no?- la interrumpió Draco.

Hermione dirigió una mirada furibunda a su espalda.

- Para empezar deberíamos quedar todos los días. Podemos seguir diciendo que tenemos el trabajo de Pociones. Estamos un par de horas juntos, intentando hablar, a ver si así avanzamos algo. - Hermione lo soltó todo muy deprisa y cuando terminó respiró con fuerza. Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Y de que se supone que vamos a hablar tú y yo?- dijo después de unos pocos segundos, dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos de su cuerpo.

- Pues no sé, pero si tienes una idea mejor, quiero escucharla.

- Ja, ja, qué graciosa, sólo intentaba resaltar que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, no tenemos nada de lo que hablar.

- ¿Te parece que estar el uno en el cuerpo del otro no es tener cosas en común?- dijo alzando un poco la voz Hermione.

- Bueno vale, obviemos ese punto¿qué otra cosa tenemos en común?

- A ver, dejame pensar...- Hermione puso cara de pensativa, irónicamente.- Los dos somos magos, vamos al mismo colegio y mismo curso, somos de la misma edad y supongo que tendremos algún hobbie parecido.

- Ya.- respondió Malfoy secamente.- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de pasar tu tiempo conmigo...

Hermione abrió la boca. La cerró y la volvió a abrir. "¿Pasar mi tiempo contigo? Malfoy, eres idiota si piensas que hago esto por gusto."

- ¿Tú te crees que a mí me gusta estar contigo?- le preguntó Hermione, con un tono agresivo.

- Granger, soy uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, está claro que te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo.- mientras decía esto, se apartó un mechón de pelo castaño de su hombro.

Hermione miraba su cuerpo cabreada. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, no quería volver a discutir.

- Malfoy, no me interesas en ese tema. De hecho, no me interesas en ningún tipo de tema.- le contestó pausadamente.

Draco parecía sorprendido.

- Ya claro... No hace falta que lo reconozcas, sé lo que piensas en realidad.- alzó las cejas una vez, con socarronería.

"Respira Hermione, respira."

- No me interesas Malfoy, a ver si te entra en la cabeza. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto¿Acaso eres tú el interesado en mí?

- Jajajaja... Granger, no hagas chistes fáciles por favor. En vez de bromear, yo estaría temblando de miedo. Estás compartiendo espacio y aire con el príncipe de Slytherin.

- No te tengo miedo, sí es eso lo que insinuas.

- ¿Ah no?- Draco bajó de la mesa de un salto repentinamente, pegándole un susto a Hermione y haciendo que saltase unos cuantos centímetros.- Eres muy incoherente, Granger...- Draco se acercó hasta su cuerpo, quedándo a escasos centímetros de sus ojos.- Quizás deberías tener miedo, el miedo nos hace ser prudentes¿sabes?

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Podía ver sus ojos marrones muy cerca y sentía la respiración de Draco. No sabía por qué pero su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal.

Hermione caminaba por los corredores, dirigiéndose hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Se había despedido de Draco hacía una hora y había ido a cenar. Habían pasado el resto del tiempo enfurruñados, uno en cada esquina y contestando con monosílabos a las pocas preguntas que se hacían, sobre todo relacionadas con sus nuevas vidas, para comprobar que todo marchaba bien. La mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacía y no estaban ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros.

Al doblar un corredor se encontró delante suyo a una chica castaña de ojos verdes, que la miraba con una sonrisa seductora en los labios. Hermione trastabilló y echó un pie hacia atrás. Si no recordaba mal, tenía delante a Daphne Stevens, una chica de Hufflepuff de dos cursos menos. La chica en cuestión era conocida por sus escarceos amorosos con chicos de cursos superiores. Si Hermione no recordaba mal, ella había estado viéndose un tiempo con Dean Thomas.

- Malfoy, cuánto tiempo.- le dijo mientras se acercaba y le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Hermione sentía la respiración de la castaña sobre su cuello. "Otra vez no, por favor... ¡Estúpido Draco Malfoy!"

- Hola Stevens...- djo educadamente, mientras posaba las manos en la cintura de la chica y la separaba de su cuerpo. Ella interpretó bien el gesto y dió un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al aula de siempre?- le preguntó mientras con la yema de su dedo índice le acariciaba la mejilla.

Hermione se alejó del contacto, figiendo una tos mortífera y prolongada, intentando que sonase lo más creíble posible.

- Lo siento, pero estoy enfermo, otro día será.- se disculpó y continuó andando. Daphne se quedó en medio del corredor repasando mentalmente algún ligue con el que poder pasar la noche, ya que no era la primera vez que Draco le decía que no. Siempre que se veían era porque él quería, si a él no le apetecía, había aprendido a callarse y aceptarlo.

"Estúpido Malfoy¿será posible que le intereses a todo el colegio?" Hermione estaba malhumorada. "Tampoco eres el dios de los tíos, vale que seas guapo y tengas un buen cuerpo, sobre todo los abdominales... Mierda, debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas y a partir de ahora ducharme con los ojos cerrados" pensó más enfadada aún, ahora consigo misma.

Pronto llegó a la sala común. Pansy le recibió con un tímido beso en la mejilla, que Hermione no pudo evitar, pero se alejó rápidamente. Pansy asintió con tristeza, entendiendo que el rubio seguía enfadado con ella. Hermione se sentó al lado de Jack.

- ¿Qué tal Malfoy?- le preguntó el chico jovialmente.

- Pues bien, supongo¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien, bien. Me ha llegado una carta de mis padres, mañana se van con mi hermana de vacaciones y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se van justo cuando yo estoy en el colegio, qué fastidio, con lo que me gustaría visitar Francia.

- Yo he estado, la verdad es que es muy bonito.

Jack abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿En serio has estado? No habías dicho nada, aunque bueno, siempre eres una caja de sorpresas, como no te gusta que se metan en tu vida...

- Ya.- contestó Hermione secamente. Malfoy ni siquiera le contaba sus cosas a sus amigos. Era como un libro cerrado para todo el mundo. ¿Habría alguien en quién confiase? Hermione lo dudaba mucho.

- Bueno, me voy a hablar con Goyle, el otro día le dejé mi libro de Defensa y aún no me lo ha devuelto. A saber dónde lo ha metido¡debería haber seguido tu consejo y no prestárselo!

- Vale.

Jack se levantó despacio y se dirigó hacia Goyle que estaba en una mesa del fondo con Crabbe, leyendo fervientemente una redacción y tachando cosas.

Hermione vió desde su sillón cómo Jack se acercaba y le daba una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro a Goyle. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar. Una carcajada salió de su boca, inundando toda su cara. Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tmbién. "Es tan distinto de Malfoy... No sé cómo pueden estar en la misma casa. Malfoy habría sonreído de lado, o puesto una de sus sonrisas cínicas. De hecho nunca le he escuchado a Malfoy una risa sana y pura. A lo mejor es que no puede reír." Hermione se horrorizó de este pensamiento. "¿Alguien que no puede reír? Menuda existencia más desagradable." Y de pronto se sintió miserable. "A lo mejor nunca le han enseñado a reírse" Hermione intentó hacer memoria sobre el comportamiento de los padres de Draco. Tenían pinta de estrictos, y de duros. En las pocas veces que había visto a Malfoy junto a ellos, nunca había visto un gesto de cariño. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Hermione Granger? Intentando buscar excusas para el comportamiento de Malfoy? Eres íncreible"

Y se fue a su habitación, echando pestes a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, cabreada con todo el mundo y, sobre todo, consigo misma.

* * *

_Holaaa!! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, no os voy a poder contestar porque no tengo tiempo, pero en serio, se agradecen muchísimo._

_Sé que he tardado en publicar este capítulo más de lo normal, pero he empezado los examenes en el insituto y este mes de febrero lo tengo plagadito (si un mes! antes eran una o dos semanas:S...) En fin, os aviso de que el próximo capítulo no lo publicaré hasta al menos, dentro de dos semanas, eso si todo va bien, si va mal, será hasta que acabe los exámenes (hacia principios de marzo). Lo siento muucho, pero mi tiempo es escaso y el poco que tengo, mis padres no me dejan ni estornudar cerca del ordenador, porque estoy de examenes y tengo que estudiar blablabla..._

_Bueno, en cuanto lo tenga escrito lo publicaré, mientras tanto espero que me dejeis muchos mensajes, para que así cuando tenga tiempo para escribir los lea y me anime y escriba muuuchoo! jejej_

_**Un beso y un abrazo, con cariño, --Nat--!!**_


End file.
